


Changes

by Jjjjjlllll248



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Babies, Claiming, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexual Content, Social Change, Timeline What Timeline, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjjjlllll248/pseuds/Jjjjjlllll248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, there is a hierarchy that is based on one’s biological status. Alphas are the top dogs, Betas are just normal, and Omegas are relegated to the sidelines, only seen as useful for procreation. However, Omegas are also the most common and they have strength in numbers. The world is changing, but some are more resistant to this change than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Could Be Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thanks for reading my fic! This chapter and the next couple will be mainly introductory, then we'll get into the actual plot of the story. Please leave comments and tell me how I'm doing! Enjoy!

When Hajime entered the room, he stiffened. The entire place reeked of alpha pheromones. No wonder Tooru always came home smelling like he had just been dipped in testosterone. His entire body tensed, instinctively preparing to defend itself and its omega from the unfamiliar alphas. But Hajime didn't have an omega, all he had were hopes and dreams that probably wouldn't be fulfilled, especially now that Tooru's mating pool had significantly widened. As he continued to assess the situation in his head, Tooru pulled him along behind him, a firm hand around his wrist to guide him where he wanted him to go. Hajime was aware of all the greetings that were being thrown Tooru's way; he had always been popular - good looks and a shitty personality seem to be the ultimate recipe for it. He was also aware of some of the stares that Tooru got. Alphas who looked hungrily at the omega; those were the ones you had to look out for. Some alphas were able to quench their sexual desires and others were at least able to hide them from the public eye. Some, however, thought they were better than everyone else, _especially_ omegas, and just leered at them like the sacks of meat they believed them to be. He memorized the faces of those alphas, to better lookout for Tooru while he got himself plastered.

He realized, after a moment, that Tooru had been talking to him this entire time. Not that he seemed to mind; Hajime always thought that he must like the sound of his voice way too much for it to be considered normal. He was rambling on about his teammates, the ones he liked and didn't like, the ones who had mates, the one's who seemed to get themselves in the most trouble. It was mostly gossip, and therefore mostly garbage, but Tooru thrived on garbage. Suddenly, Tooru picked up his pace a little bit, waving animatedly to a small group of people. "Yahoo~" he yelled in greeting. "Your most favorite person has arrived!"

The group was comprised of four people. Hajime sensed that two of them were alphas, one was an omega, and the fourth was probably a beta, given that he didn't have any weird smells coming off of him. Both of the alphas were very tall, taller than him, Hajime noticed bitterly. One was broad, with thick cords of muscle going down his arms and legs. He was tan and had the weirdest hair that Hajime had ever seen - white with grey streaks, styled in a way that he almost looked like an owl. In response to Tooru's greeting, he called out in an even louder voice, "HEY HEY HEY! Now we can get this party started!"

The beta beside the owl dude sighed and said in an exasperated voice, “Be quieter, Bokuto-san.” In response, “Bokuto-san” squawked, “Sorry, Akaashi!”

Tooru shushes  him and then, holding his hands out dramatically to draw their attention to Hajime, said, “This is Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwa-chan, these are my new friends!” He pointed to them as he said their names. The one who looked like an owl was Bokuto Koutarou. The pretty, quiet beta with dark curls and even darker eyes was Akaashi Keiji. The other alpha, an attractive and intimidating man with just-had-sex hair and intelligent golden eyes was Kuroo Tetsurou. The omega was Kozume Kenma. He had golden hair with dark roots and golden cat-like eyes, and just barely flicked his eyes up to Hajime before looking back down at his phone, a slight flush coloring his pale cheeks. He was by far the shortest of the group, just barely the same height as Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo held out his hand, his eyes sweeping over Hajime, sizing him up. Hajime immediately felt more alert, a little voice whispering “dangerous” in his head as he reaches out to shake his outstretched hand. The grip is firm, stronger than it needs to be, but Hajime squeezes back just as much. It’s a silent display of strength, one many alphas go through to establish their dominance. A smirk quirks up Kuroo’s lips, giving him an almost feral look. Hajime knows that Tooru and Kenma are watching them, while Bokuto whines to Akaashi about being left out and that he is the biggest, strongest alpha. Hajime hears Akaashi murmur affirmations to calm Bokuto down, though Hajime’s attention is too focused on Kuroo to decide if they are mates or not. Finally, after several tense minutes of Hajime glaring and Kuroo smirking, Kuroo’s grip loosens and he says with a softer smirk, “Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi. I hope we can get along.”

Hajime nods and extracts his hand, “Me, too.”

Tooru interrupts, hanging onto Hajime’s newly available arm, “My, my, that was so tense! Alphas are such silly creatures, aren’t they, Ken-chan?” His smile is genuine, obviously happy with the outcome. The two alphas came to the conclusion that neither was a threat, particularly in regard to the two omegas currently in the group. Hajime can’t figure out the nature of Kuroo and Kenma’s relationship just by looking at them, but he can tell that Kuroo is protective. He is standing a little in front of him, close enough that Kenma could reach out and touch his shirt, but far enough that if he needed to, he could fight without harming him. “Now that the introductions are done, we can finally start drinking!” Tooru exclaims, much to the excitement of Bokuto, who extracts himself from Akaashi’s side and jumps up and down, excitedly whooping. He places a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek and smiles widely at Kuroo, giving him a thumbs up, before making his way over to the open bar, screeching, “Let’s get trashed!”

Before Tooru follows him, he turns to Hajime, “Would you like anything, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime is surprised; usually Tooru would send him off to get them both drinks. He just shakes his head and says sternly, “It’s too early to get drunk.” Tooru giggles and says, “It’s five o’clock somewhere, Iwa-chan!” before skipping off after Bokuto.

Hajime turns to the others, asking, “Are those two always like that?”

Kuroo snickers while Akaashi just shakes his head in exasperation, clearly used to Bokuto’s antics. “Usually, Kuroo-san acts the same way,” he says, his amused voice betraying his apathetic face.

Hajime raises his eyebrows at the other alpha, who just snorts and looks at Kenma, his eyes fond. “This is Kenma’s first time being around so many unbonded alphas. I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

Hajime can sympathize. “Do you think anyone here would try anything?” he asks, genuinely needing to know so that he can keep Tooru safe.

Kuroo just shrugs. “Honestly, I don’t know. I know most of the guys, they all seem like they can handle their shit and not do anything stupid. But when alcohol gets involved, even the nicest alphas can get handsy and aggressive.” Hajime nods; he knows that much is true. He’s had to get Tooru out of many situations since they met in high school.

Akaashi adds, “Also, alphas in general can be stupid around unclaimed omegas. I don’t think Tooru will ever have an issue on this team.” He seems to know Hajime’s fears and is trying to placate them, his voice soft and his eyes understanding. “He is much more assertive and bigger than the average omega. But Kenma…” he trails off, looking at the small omega, letting his stature and shy demeanor speak for itself. Kenma doesn’t look up from his phone as they talk around him, but his grip tightens when Akaashi mentions him and he leans almost imperceptibly closer to Kuroo. Noticing Kenma’s obvious discomfort, they move on to small talk, asking about jobs and how they know each other. Kuroo speaks for Kenma, who seems relieved to not have to speak.

An hour later, Tooru and Bokuto come back, their faces flushed. Tooru is already slurring his words a bit when he plasters himself to Hajime’s side, leaning on him heavily as he tells Kuroo and Akaashi whatever Bokuto just did to embarrass himself. Bokuto is giggling as he wraps a possessive arm around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck as Tooru’s voice gets louder and louder. Kuroo guffaws along with them and even Hajime feels his lips quirk up when Tooru finally finishes the story and bursts into a fit of drunken giggles. Akaashi looks like he is trying to keep a straight face, though he is failing miserably, and even Kenma’s lips seem to pull into a small smile.

As the night goes on, they all get to know each other much better. He learns that Bokuto and Akaashi have been bonded for the past two years, Bokuto happily and proudly exclaiming that they are soulmates. Though Akaashi looks at him with love and adoration and exasperation, Hajime could see a little sadness in his face, making him wonder if maybe their relationship isn’t as perfect as Bokuto thinks it is. He learns that Kuroo and Kenma’s friendship extends back longer than even his and Tooru’s. They truly are childhood friends, though with the way that Kuroo looks at Kenma, Hajime expects he wants to be more than that. Judging by the way Tooru was observing them, he seems to think the same thing. The more Hajime learns about them, the more he relaxes. He senses no threat coming from Bokuto or Kuroo and he thinks to himself, _Tooru is safe._

* * *

Kenma is overwhelmed. The scent of alpha is so strong in this room that it could be cut with a knife. It scares him, makes him feel uncomfortable. But it also makes him draw closer to Kuroo, unconsciously seeking out the alpha that he feels most protected by. He knows that Kuroo can sense his discomfort because he draws closer to Kenma, as well, keeping him within his peripheral vision at all times. Kenma feels bad; he knows that Kuroo wants to go off and have fun with Bokuto and Oikawa, but it makes his stomach flutter with the knowledge that he is choosing to stay by his side instead.

His phone is securely in his hand, playing some game that he has already beat a million times. This allows him to observe his surroundings without anybody knowing that he is doing so. He watches Akaashi and Bokuto. Whenever he sees them, jealousy spikes through his body so fast that he feels almost nauseous. But Akaashi seems sadder and more withdrawn than usual. His gaze keeps flickering to Oikawa, who is talking animatedly to Bokuto. Kenma wonders if Akaashi feels jealous sometimes, too.

He also watches Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s best friend since high school. He, like Akaashi and Kenma, is the calm to Oikawa’s crazy. He lectures Oikawa, keeping him in check when he starts acting like too much of an asshole. Kenma likes him.

And of course, he watches Kuroo. The way he lights up when he speaks to his two friends. Its different from the way he looks at Kenma. Not as warm, but more animated. He laughs as they tell him stories about each other, joining in and enlightening Iwaizumi all about their most embarrassing moments with each other. Every once in awhile, Kenma feels Kuroo’s gaze drop to him, making sure that he is still okay. Sometimes Kenma wonders if Kuroo feels more like his caretaker than his best friend.

The six of them talk to each other for the majority of the night. Bokuto and Akaashi slip away for a few minutes, probably to make out behind the bleachers like a couple of teenagers. Occasionally, Tooru flags someone down and drags Iwaizumi over to introduce them to him. As the night winds down and people start leaving, Kenma feels relief wash over him. He’ll finally get to go home, cuddle up in his (Kuroo’s) hoodie, and play his new video game.

Just as Kenma feels Kuroo’s hand on the small of his back, indicating that they are about to leave, a couple makes their way over to them. Despite wanting to leave, Kenma feels a small smile pull up his lips once realizing who it is. Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi are an alpha and omega couple who are bonded and expecting their first child. Though he generally does not care about socializing, Kenma is always happy to talk to Suga. He is kind and perpetually happy and never makes Kenma feel uncomfortable. Though Daichi is a little intimidating, Kenma can’t help but like him, too, just because Suga chose to mate with him. If Suga is okay with him, then so is Kenma.

“Kenma!” Suga says by way of greeting, his signature smile lighting up the entire room as he and Daichi make their way over to their little group. “I’m so happy that you were able to make it!”

Kenma feels his face heat up, looking down at the ground and mumbling, “Hi, Suga.”

Suga just continues to beam at him as Daichi says hello to the others and introduces himself to Iwaizumi. They do that weird dominance thing that Kuroo and Iwaizumi did earlier, making Kenma a little worried that they are going to break each other’s hands. Suga just waves them off, rolling his eyes, and muttering, “Alphas,” with a giggle. He happily says hello to Oikawa and Akaashi before grabbing Kenma’s hand and pulling him over to the side.

Kenma looks up at him in confusion, not understanding why he is being singled out. He can feel Kuroo’s eyes on his back to, though Suga doesn’t acknowledge him. “Did I do something wrong?” Kenma asks, genuinely scared that he offended him or something.

Suga quickly squashes his concerns, “Of course not, Kenma!” He smiles at him, the beauty mark under his eye squishing and making him appear even prettier than is humanly possible. Kenma feels jealousy wash over him once again but tries to ignore it as Suga’s face becomes much more serious, his smile still there. Before Kenma can ask what’s going on, Suga takes a card out of one of his pants’ pockets and hands it over to Kenma. Suga raises his eyebrows, silently urging Kenma to look at the card before he asks any questions.

It is small and rectangular, sort of like a business card. However, instead of a bunch of contact information, it says in small letters, “Omega’s are people, too.” Kenma feels his eyes widen. He turns the card over and finds what he expected to see, but didn’t necessarily want to see. On the back, in a similar font, it reads, “Omega Rights Movement: The World is Changing, Do You Want to Change With It?” with a date and time for a rally in downtown Tokyo. Kenma had heard of the Omega Rights Movement, had known that it was growing and becoming stronger. He liked the message and he knew that the movement was going well in places like the United States and Canada and most of Europe. Despite its increasingly popular message, being a part of the movement put a target on your back. One of Kenma’s friends, Shouyou, had gotten involved and had almost been attacked. He was saved by some random alpha that Kenma had yet to meet, but that’s beside the point. Being involved in this movement was dangerous.

Kenma finally looks back up at Suga, whose face is one of understanding and concern. “I know what you’re thinking,” he says. “It can be dangerous but that’s to be expected. We’re fighting for our lives, for our freedom and equality. A little danger is worth all of that.”

Kenma swallows, looking back down at the business card before saying, “Do you think it’s possible?”

When he looks back up, Suga’s kind smile is back on his face, his eyes lit up with excitement. “Anything’s possible, Kenma.” Suga’s excitement is infectious. Kenma can’t help but smile back up at him. “You should come to the rally this weekend. Hinata will be there and so will his little alpha friend.” Suga knows that just dropping Hinata’s name could easily persuade Kenma into going. Despite how kind he is, Kenma always forgets that Suga is also very capable of getting people to do what he wants. “I know you have your doubts, but just come and hopefully we can clear some of those up for you.” With that, Suga turns around and walks back to the group, sliding his hand into Daichi’s as Kenma slowly follows him. Kuroo looks at him with questions in his eyes but Kenma just shakes his head at him, silently letting him know that he’ll answer them later.

Suga introduces himself to Iwaizumi, holding out his hand and flashing him his angelic smile. Iwaizumi shakes his hand, briefly, introducing himself, as well. He looks at Suga’s belly, which is just starting to show, and asks, “How far along are you?”

Suga gasps and says, “How dare you! I’m not pregnant!” Iwaizumi freezes, as the rest of the group tries to hold their laughter in. Whenever Suga meets someone new, he does that just to catch them off guard. Iwaizumi stutters, trying to get out an apology as quickly as possible but Suga just giggles and says, “Oh, I’m just kidding!” Iwaizumi visibly deflates with relief as Suga continues to giggle and Oikawa openly laughs at his gullibleness. When Suga finally stops giggling, he places a hand on his belly and, looking at Daichi, who is smiling fondly back at him, says, “Three months.”

Iwaizumi mumbles out a, “Congratulations,” before promptly turning around and walking out of there as fast as he can, Oikawa stumbling behind him, still laughing.

Kenma watches him go and he and the rest of the group begin to make their way out, as well. Bokuto waves at Kuroo when he and Akaashi split from the group to walk to their own car, Bokuto’s arm slung possessively around Akaashi’s waist. Just as Kenma and Kuroo are about to wave goodbye to Suga and Daichi, Suga touches his shoulder and says softly, “Think about it, Kenma. Don’t you want to be equals with Kuroo?”

Kenma is left staring after him, the streetlights hitting his hair in a way that makes it look like he has a halo. Kuroo’s questioning eyes are on him once again, having heard what Suga said to him before they parted ways. “Kenma?” he says, coming to stand in front of him. Kenma looks up into his concerned eyes, wondering how Suga could have known. Kenma just smiles and shakes his head, “I’ll tell you when we get home.”

The drive back is silent, the radio quiet enough that it is just a background noise. The silence is comfortable, companionable, like it always is with Kuroo. As Kenma looks out the window and watches the world go by him, he thinks about what Suga said. Maybe it is time for the world to change.


	2. I've Spent A Lifetime Trying to Figure It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I like the way it turned out, but tell me how you feel about it! 
> 
> As I said before, all my chapter titles are from the song "Changes" by Langhorne Slim & the Law because I can't make up my own titles. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Suga pulled Kenma to the side at the party the other night, Tooru knew what they would be talking about. The very first time Tooru met Suga, just after Suga learned that he was an omega, Suga pulled him away and told him the same thing. He and Daichi were fighting for a better world for their child.

Suga had just learned he was pregnant at the time and Tooru’s jealousy reared its ugly head. When he had presented as omega, he daydreamed about finding an alpha and having his baby. He wanted to have a big round belly and a doting alpha more than anything in the world. However, after a few nasty run-ins with a few asshole alphas, Tooru’s dream was quickly squashed. If it hadn’t been for Hajime protecting him, his view of the world would be even worse than it already is. High school was when he learned that Hajime, despite never asking for it, was treated better than him. Hajime was loved by everyone, teachers, students, and parents alike. Some parents even offered their omega children to him. Of course, he never accepted. Tooru would always ask why he didn’t and he would just look at him with this sad smile that broke Tooru’s heart and say, “They’re not my omega.” As if, somehow, he knew who he was supposed to be with.

That’s when Tooru fell in love with Iwaizumi Hajime. He could have pursued him, he _wanted_ to pursue him. But he couldn’t stand how unfairly he was treated for something he had no control over. It’s not as if he _asked_ to be an omega. That’s when he began to train harder than ever. That’s when he began to act like an alpha even though all of his instincts told him to submit.

And now here he is, walking to the rally alone. The second Suga told him about the movement, he knew he wanted to be a part of it. He was a little scared but he would fight his instinct to hide away and wait for someone to help him. He hadn’t told Hajime and he didn’t know why. He trusted Hajime more than anyone; he had never treated him any different after he presented, he was still just as mean as ever. And he was kind, genuinely kind to omegas, not because he wanted anything, but because he knew they were people, too, and that they should be treated like it. He had even gone into a profession to help omegas learn to defend themselves from alphas. But Tooru was scared. He didn’t know how people would react to him being there, especially alphas, and he didn’t want Hajime to have to face that. This was his fight and he was determined not to lose.

* * *

Kuroo was worried about Kenma. Actually, Kuroo was _always_ worried about Kenma, but right now he was more worried than usual. They were on the subway going to the omega rights rally that Suga had told Kenma about. And Kuroo was glad that Kenma had taken an interest in the movement because he deserved to be treated the same as everybody else. Kuroo had always thought of Kenma as special, as _more than_ him. But in Japan, as in other places around the world, alphas, and even some betas, were pushing back against the movement. Kuroo couldn’t stand to see Kenma’s face if they failed but he also didn’t want Kenma to get hurt. He knew that having him around served to protect Kenma because most alphas won’t encroach on another alphas territory. Not that Kenma was his property, but the world thought he was. And Kuroo wasn’t always around to protect him. What if someone recognized him as being a part of the movement and hurt him? What if an alpha forcibly claimed him? Kenma was smart, very smart, but he couldn’t fight off an attacker, let alone an alpha that was bigger and stronger than him.

He felt Kenma pull on the sleeve of his leather jacket, pulling him out of his reverie. Kenma was looking up at him, his face blank as usual, but there was worry in his eyes. Kuroo smiled down at him, taking his hand in his own. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Kenma didn’t believe him if his unimpressed stare told him anything. He chuckled and said, “Just worrying.”

Kenma looked down at their hands, his small hand engulfed in Kuroo’s much larger one. He said quietly, “You’re always worrying.”

Kuroo chuckled again, “I know. Bad habits die hard.” Kenma didn’t seem to find that funny but when the doors opened and people started pushing their way in, all that was on Kenma’s face was anxiety. Kuroo knew he didn’t like to be in crowded places, especially when he could so easily be touched by alphas. Kuroo grabbed his elbow, pulling him closer to him, maneuvering him around until his back was to the wall and Kuroo was standing in front of him, his arms boxing him in and everyone else out. Kenma took a large breath, quietly, of course, so as not to draw any attention to himself. He looked up at Kuroo, having to tilt his head back farther than usual because of how close they were. Kuroo leans down a bit, whispering, “Are you okay?” Kenma nodded, his hands curled into Kuroo’s shirt, keeping himself locked in place.

They were so close that their breath was mingling. _It’d be so easy to kiss him right now_ , Kuroo thought. But he didn’t, he never would.

* * *

“Oikawa! You’re here!” Suga’s voice is the first thing Tooru hears when he arrives and his smiling face is the first thing he sees. He gives him a hug, a good hug, one of those hugs that Tooru used to receive from his mom before he presented. That just confirmed that Suga was going to be an amazing mother. Suga pulls away all too soon, a slight frown on his otherwise smiling face. “You didn’t bring Iwaizumi?”

Tooru looks away, not able to look him in the eyes when he answers, “I didn’t tell him I was coming.”

“Why not?” Suga asks, obviously confused. “Do you really think that Iwaizumi wouldn’t support you?”

“Of course he would!” Tooru snaps, alarming Suga. He calms himself, putting on the fake smile that Hajime hates. “I just didn’t want to trouble Iwa-chan with this. All he would do is worry.”

“That’s a good thing, Oikawa!” Tooru opens his mouth to defend himself but Suga speaks over him. “Oikawa, sometimes it’s good to have someone worrying about you. You can’t do everything on your own. I know you’re strong and capable and I know you don’t want anyone to think that you’re just some weak omega. But Iwaizumi has never thought that about you. He has always known that you’re strong, if not he wouldn’t have let you within two feet of that volleyball team. You have to trust him!”

Oikawa feels himself smile, a real smile, and he says, “Thanks, Suga. I’ll tell him, I promise.” When Suga doesn’t seem satisfied with his answer, he asks, “Would you like me to call him and tell him right now?”

“Yes!” Suga exclaims. “This may sound selfish, but the more alphas we have here, the better. Omegas alone can’t accomplish what we’re trying to accomplish.”

Oikawa nods in understanding, already taking his phone out. Before he turns away to call Hajime, he takes Suga’s hand and squeezes it, “Thanks, Suga, really.” Suga just beams at him and yells after him, “Tell him not to take too long!”

* * *

Koushi has always been outspoken. When he was little, he bossed all of his friends around, Daichi and Asahi included. No one cared that he was the smallest or that he looked like a girl; they all followed him no matter what. After he presented, some things changed. He got more looks from horny boys and girls. He wasn’t taken as seriously in class. His parents seemed just a little less proud of him. But he was still outspoken. Daichi had become the leader of their little group. His booming voice and his terrifying glares and of course, the fact that he was an alpha, made him an easy choice to be the leader. But Koushi was unofficially still in charge. Daichi would listen to him and do as he said most of the time. So would their friends. Because even though Koushi was an omega, he was still Suga. That acknowledgement from his friends, alphas, betas, and omegas alike, sparked something in him. He wanted everyone to be acknowledged like that. And so, he began his fight. Right after he graduated high school, when he and Daichi moved to the city, he joined the Omega Rights Movement. Daichi, of course, joined with him. It was no surprise when he and Daichi bonded only a few months later. Now, years later, they were finally bringing in people from Daichi’s team, carefully extending it to more and more alphas to gain momentum for the fight ahead.

He was so pleased that Oikawa showed up. Not long after he convinced him to call Iwaizumi, the man himself showed up, as well. He was worried, all right, and angry, but there was a sort of pride in his eyes. Pride and something else. Love, maybe?

When Kenma and Kuroo came, he was nearly jumping for joy. Daichi had to hold him in place for fear that he would jostle the baby too much. “I know you’re excited,” he whispered in his ear, his arms securely around his middle, “but you have to keep my baby safe.” He turned around, pecked him on the lips, and said with a smile, “Of course, I will!”

He pulled Kenma and Kuroo along with them as they made their way to the square that the rally would be held in. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were not too far behind them, arguing about something. Kenma seemed anxious, but Koushi also thought he saw a little bit of excitement in his golden eyes. Kuroo’s excitement was a little easier to notice. “This is amazing!” he said, looking up in wonder at all the posters and flyers and balloons. “I can’t believe you guys helped to make this happen.” He looked at Koushi and Daichi with something akin to awe, making Koushi laugh and Daichi’s ears turn red in embarrassment. Kenma nodded wordlessly beside him. Koushi noticed that they were holding hands and when he arched an eyebrow at Kuroo, all he said in explanation was, “He wonders off sometimes.” Kenma blushed but otherwise didn’t acknowledge that Kuroo had said anything.

Koushi didn't comment on the domestic act, instead just nodding his head and saying, “I know. I can't believe we did it, either.” Daichi’s hand squeezes his own as Koushi sighs contentedly and says with a smile, “I'm just so happy so many people came. It wouldn't have been this crowded just a year ago. And there are so many alphas! I never would have expected this much support.”

Koushi can practically feel the pride radiating off of Daichi as they walk to the square. Kuroo just chuckles, Kenma's hand still secure in his own, and says, “They must have heard how terrifying you and Daichi are.”

Daichi just snorts at the comment but Koushi gasps and says, “What?! I'm not scary. I'm the nicest person you know!”

Even Kenma smirks at that, while Kuroo outright laughs. “You are the nicest person I know, but you're still terrifying.” He winks at Koushi as he says that, causing a giggle to escape Koushi’s mouth.

Just as their group enters the square, a cheer erupts, effectively ending their conversation. Nishinoya Yuu, a perpetually exuberant omega that is mated to Asahi, is shouting into a megaphone, giving a passionate speech on the importance of omegas within their society. “We have sacrificed so much for our country, for the world. We have given everything we have, and then some. But we are treated like second-class citizens. We a treated like test tubes, objects to make babies with. But we are so much more than that. We are mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, friends and lovers. We are _human_. Our biology does not determine our worth. Our humanhood does that. So no more are we to be treated like we don't matter. No more will we stand aside and let alphas and betas walk all over us. They are human and we are human. And we will no longer be treated like any less!” As more cheers and shouts of affirmation and encouragement greet Noya’s speech, the omega jumps down, straight into the hands of Asahi. Asahi hugs him close, whispering something in his ear as Noya clings to him, his expression one of pure happiness. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, an alpha who is Noya’s equally energetic best friend, runs up to them. He pries Noya off of Asahi and lifts him up above his head, similar to the scene in The Lion King. He shouts something, though Koushi cannot hear what it was over the raucous crowd. He can only assume it was something threatening, if Tanaka’s “fight me” look tells him anything.

Koushi hears Daichi chuckle next to him, shaking his head in exasperation at the duo. But as he steps forward to join his friends, Daichi tightens his grip on his hand, holding him in place. Koushi looks back at him, confusion clear on his face. He wants to argue with him but Daichi’s face tells him that he is not going to negotiate. “Koushi, I'm not going to let you get in the middle of this.”

“Daichi, please,” Koushi says, letting his annoyance show clearly. “This is a peaceful protest. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Daichi just shakes his head, completely ignoring the worried looks of their friends behind them. “You don't know that, Koushi. It could change at anytime.” Koushi opens his mouth to argue but Daichi cuts him off. “They're angry, Koushi. Angry and frustrated. And those feelings lead to violence, especially when it is concentrated in such a large group.” Koushi can feel himself losing the argument. Daichi knows it, too, because he strokes Koushi’s cheek with his other hand, his eyes full of adoration, and says, “You've already done so much for this movement and I am so proud of you. But let someone else take control for a little while. Just relax and enjoy what you've accomplished.” Koushi feels himself relax and he leans into Daichi's hand, silently relenting to his request. 

* * *

Tooru had never been so glad to see Hajime than when he showed up at the rally, mere minutes after he called him. Hajime lectured him, of course, but Tooru had been expecting that. What he hadn't been expecting was how supportive Hajime was. He even seemed proud of Tooru. And he, like Tooru, was amazed by just how many people had showed up to support the rights of omegas. For years, despite his talent and good looks, Tooru had been treated different for no reason. And it made him elated to see that it wasn't just Hajime who wanted a better life for him. Tooru could tell that Kenma felt the same way. When they watched the rowdy little omega (Suga later told him his name was Nishinoya) make his speech, Kenma's grip tightened on Kuroo's hand and his eyes widened with excitement. He only ever saw him wear that expression when he was playing a particularly difficult game. Kuroo, as well, seemed to be amazed, because for once, he was speechless.

Tooru was pulled out of his reverie when the crowd started up a chant, using part of Nishinoya’s speech as inspiration. “We are human! We are human! We are human!” Another little man with short brown hair, accompanied by a freakishly tall man who looked foreign, started the march. He now had possession of the megaphone and was leading the protesters to the streets, which they would walk for the rest of the afternoon. Tooru excitedly pulled Hajime forward, and saw that Kuroo was doing the same to Kenma. Suga and Daichi, however, were standing back. Tooru couldn't tell if Suga looked unhappy or relieved, but he didn't take the time to figure it out as he was swept into the march.

He had grabbed Hajime’s arm as they joined, his hand wrapped around Hajime's (gorgeous, fantastically muscled) bicep.He pressed closer to his best friend to talk over the chanting marchers, “Isn’t this amazing, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime smiled at him and just nodded his head while Kuroo, who was walking on his other side, Kenma between the two, shouted over to him, “Why hadn't we heard of this sooner?”

Tooru just smiled at him and shrugged because he really didn't know. He bumped Kenma with his elbow, getting his attention, which had been trained on the flurry of alphas in front of him. Tooru leaned down to whisper in his ear, his voice betraying his happiness, “Can you believe they're doing this for us?” Kenma just looked at him and, with his face completely serious, shook his head. Because neither he nor Tooru could fully comprehend how supportive the two alphas truly were of them, despite the fact that they had all the privilege in the world. It made Tooru’s heart flutter and his mouth pull into a smile just thinking about it.

They marched for two hours, none of them talking, occasionally joining in on the chant. All seemed to be going well, until the alphas in front of them, the ones that Kenma had been watching closely for the entire afternoon, sprinted to the front of the protesters. They halted the march and one yanked the megaphone from the short man. He shouted to the protesters, “This game ends now!” And suddenly, dozens of alphas started pushing through the crowd, trying to make them disperse. They shoved people out of their way, in some cases pushing them to the ground, growling and snapping at people who got in their way. Some groped omegas as they made their way through, others punched betas and alphas who were actually there in support.

Tooru heard Hajime growl as they got closer, the sound making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Tooru saw Kuroo grab Kenma; he picked him up like a child and, with a last glance in Tooru's direction, started jogging through the crowd, trying to get Kenma out of harm's way. Hajime, on the other hand, positioned himself in front of Tooru, a continuous low growl emanating from his throat. Tooru could only imagine the way his teeth were bared, like a dog raising its hackles. The alphas got closer and closer. But they paused when they got to Hajime. Tooru knew how threatening he looked, how strong and domineering he was. There appeared to be a consensus among them because they just went around Hajime, completely ignoring Tooru, who he was very obviously protecting. Once they were all safely past Tooru, Hajime grabbed his waist, pulling him to his side before he began to make his way through the crowd, steering Tooru to safety.

When they finally got a couple of blocks away from the protest, Hajime grabbed Tooru’s waist and pushed him up against the nearest alleyway wall. Tooru barely had time to gasp at the impact before Hajime's mouth was covering his. The kiss was sloppy and urgent, but Tooru didn't care because Hajime was kissing him. He wound his arms around Hajime's broad shoulders, kissing back with just as much fervor. He moaned when Hajime licked the seam of his lips, allowing him to slide his tongue into his mouth. Hajime's grip on Tooru's waist tightened and he growled as Tooru began moving his tongue alongside his. Hajime pushes closer and closer, until there was no more room, but Tooru wanted him closer still. However, just as he was about to break the kiss to tell him that, Hajime tore away, backing away so quickly he nearly tripped over a random cardboard box. His lips were red and swollen, his hair a complete mess, but he looked horrified. Tooru was confused and he tentatively said, “What's wrong, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime just shook his head and said, his eyes full of regret, “I shouldn't have forced myself on you.”

“Forced yourself?!” Tooru shrieked, disbelief clouding his tone. The thought that Hajime forces himself on him was so preposterous that Tooru actually laughed, earning him a glare from Hajime. When Tooru finally got his breath back, he looked up at Hajime and yelled, “I've wanted you to kiss me for _years_!”

Hajime looks stunned; his eyes are wide and his jaw drops almost comically. “Years?” he asks, as if he needs to be certain that's what Tooru just said. In response, Tooru closes the distance between them. He lays his hands on his shoulders and says with a smile, “Years.”

Hajime looks so relieved that he might pass out, which makes Tooru smile even wider. “If I had known that a few alphas breaking up a peaceful protest would prompt you to kiss me, I would've started a protest years ago!”

Hajime just laughs and with a smile that could slay lesser men and a twinkle in his eye, says, “Don't be stupid, Shittykawa.” And Tooru, despite the awful nickname and the scary ending to the peaceful protest, smiles so hard that his jaw hurts and his eyes water because he hasn't felt so happy in a long time.


	3. And I've Just Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter has smut in it. And just to explain a bit, male omegas in this universe don't require lube because they naturally lubricate themselves and they also don't need as much prep because their anuses expand more than normal males. Also, this chapter has unprotected sex; in the real world, make sure to always use protection. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenma remembers staring at the alphas in front of him, something about them being familiar. He remembers Kuroo's hand on his elbow as the alphas began pushing their way through the crowd. He remembers being lifted up, Kuroo easily holding him, his strong arms wound tight around his smaller body. He remembers winding his arms around Kuroo's neck and holding on tightly. He remembers looking over Kuroo's shoulder as the alphas get closer to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the image getting smaller and smaller the further Kuroo carries him away. He knew that Iwaizumi would protect Oikawa no matter what and the thought relaxed him a little. He buried his nose in the crook of Kuroo's neck, inhaling, the strong alpha scent relaxing him further.

Kuroo doesn't put him down until they get onto the subway. And when he does, he does so reluctantly. Kenma stares up at him, looking into his face, gauging his reaction to what just happened. He seems to be worrying, though Kuroo was always worrying. Many people didn't realize that about him due to his messy, just-had-sex hair, his nearly perpetual smirk, and the mischievous glint in his deep golden eyes. But Kenma knew because he was usually the subject of all of Kuroo's worry. After what seems like hours, Kuroo finally meets his gaze, a small smile on his lips, replacing his usual smirk. Kenma is the only recipient of that smile and that knowledge sends a tingle down his spine. “Are you okay?” he asks, his eyes flicking over Kenma's entire body, making sure that he is perfectly fine.

Kenma nods, looking down at his hands, unable to look into Kuroo's kind eyes any longer. “Yes,” he mumbles. “Are you?”

He looks back up when Kuroo takes longer than necessary to answer. He scratches the back of his head, making his hair even messier than before. Kuroo looks right into his eyes when he answers, “I was scared for you.”

Kenma feels his cheeks heat up, certain that they are red. The smirk on Kuroo's unfairly handsome face confirms his suspicions. He looks down again, his fingers itching for his phone to give him something else to look at. He says quietly, “But you would have protected me.”

Kuroo chuckles, “I know. But I was still scared.” Kenma feels his face heat up more but he can't bring himself to look at Kuroo, scared to see what he might find there. Kuroo continues, unprompted, “There were so many of them, one easily could have slipped past and gotten to you.” Kenma feels his eyes on him, but he continues to avoid his stare. After a few minutes, he feels a hand under his chin, gently tilting it up, forcing him to look into Kuroo's kind eyes. “What are you thinking, Kenma?”

Kenma is surprised that he feels the need to ask. But then he realizes that Kuroo just wants him to say it out loud, to admit it. “You worry about me too much,” he mutters. “You're gonna go gray prematurely.”

Kuroo chuckles at his deadpan jab. “Probably,” he agrees, “but then I'll look refined and wise.”

Kenma schools his face to remain apathetic, “No you won't, you'll just look stupid.”

Kuroo chuckles again and says, “You're probably right. But I can't help it.”

“Can't help what?” Kenma asks, needing to hear him say it, loving the way it makes his heart flutter.

Kuroo responds, his voice soft, “Worrying about you.”

Kenma feels it, the shift in their relationship. He knows that Kuroo feels it, too. But neither of them mention it or acknowledge it. And Kenma doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

They don't go back to their apartment. Instead, they go to Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment. Tetsurou wants to talk to his friend about the alphas that interrupted the protest. He recognized a couple of them from the volleyball team and he wanted to confirm it, so as to keep Kenma as safe as possible. He also knew that Iwaizumi would want to have that information, so that he could keep an eye on Oikawa.

When he knocks on the door, Kenma at his side, he quickly heard loud footsteps thundering in their direction. He smirks to himself; he doesn't understand how Akaashi can live with someone as loud as Bokuto. When Bokuto throws open the door, his eyes widen and he smiles big, shouting, “Hey, hey, hey!” He pulls Kuroo into a tight hug, shouting into his ear, “What's up, bro?!”

When Kuroo finally extracts himself from the strong grip, he says, “Bro, we gotta talk.”

Immediately, Bokuto becomes serious. “Come on in. I'll let Akaashi know that you're here.”

They make themselves comfortable on the large couch in the spacious and lavishly decorated living room. Bokuto is the ace of Tokyo’s volleyball team and gets paid well for it. Kenma sits right next to him, feeling uncomfortable in the apartment that reeks of Bokuto and Akaashi's bond. When Bokuto joins them again, Akaashi is right behind him, carrying a tray with cups of tea on it. After he sets it down on the coffee table in front of them, he bows slightly and says in his quiet voice, “Hello, Kuroo-san, Kenma. What brings you here today?”

Kuroo looks to Bokuto, “We need to talk about some of the players on the team.”

Bokuto looks confused. Akaashi, however, only purses his lips, his mouth a thin line, telling Kuroo that he suspects what this visit is about. “What about them?”

“I'm sure you're aware of the protest and what happened at it?” he asks Akaashi, knowing that Bokuto can be completely oblivious sometimes. Akaashi nods, while Bokuto just looks at him, uncomprehending. He continues, “Well, some of those alphas were from the team.”

Bokuto doesn't seem like he comprehends completely, but understanding is beginning to dawn on his face. Akaashi's lips only get thinner, his body language communicating his displeasure. “That's not surprising,” Akaashi says. “Some of the alphas on the team are very anti-omega.”

“They are?!” Bokuto asks incredulously.

Akaashi looks at him with fondness, despite also looking annoyed at how unaware he is. “Yes, Bokuto-san, they are.”

“But how would I not know about that?” he asks, still unbelieving.

“They wouldn't tell you, Bokuto-san, because they know you don't feel the same way.” He pauses, scooting a little closer to his mate to touch his bulging bicep. “Also, they feel the same way about betas. They wouldn't say anything to you because you're mated to a beta. They know that if prompted, you could dominate them all.”

Bokuto can't seem to figure out how to react to Akaashi's statement; does he puff up with pride at his compliment, or does he get pissed off that some of his teammates are talking shit about his mate? He seems to go with the latter, because he snakes a hand around Akaashi's waist, pulling him close to him, and says, anger evident in his voice and his possessive behavior, “Nobody is allowed to say anything bad about Keiji ever! Keiji is the prettiest human being on the planet. He is the most amazing, the most wonderful, the most kind mate ever! I don't care if he is a beta, he is better than any other alpha, beta, or omega in the world. No! In the universe!” His entire tirade appears to be directed at the alphas Akaashi was talking about, despite none of them being anywhere near their apartment, let alone within earshot. But then he turns to Akaashi and, with his face full of absolute love, says in an unusually quiet voice, “Keiji, I love you and I won't let anyone say anything bad about you ever again.” Then he kisses Akaashi, and though the latter seems hesitant to kiss back with Tetsurou and Kenma in the room, he eventually relents with a moan. He wraps his arms around Bokuto’s broad shoulders and kisses back passionately. Bokuto's hand travels down to his ass and squeezes it, directing a wink towards Tetsurou and Kenma as he does so. And that is when Kenma decides to leave. Without saying even a simple goodbye, Kenma hightails it out of the apartment, dragging Tetsurou by the hand behind him. Just as they shut the door, they hear another moan rip out of Akaashi's throat. Kenma's face is bright red and Tetsurou is pretty sure that his is, too. But he just laughs it off and even Kenma throws a small smile and an eye roll at the closed door.

“So,” Tetsurou begins, “wanna get some coffee?" 

* * *

After Kuroo tells him the identity of some of the alphas who hampered the protest last weekend, Hajime becomes much more protective of Tooru. He doesn't even want him to go to practices, but he knows Tooru still would, despite his hesitation. Plus, he couldn't find the courage to ask Tooru not to go, because it just meant so much to him. However, he does tell him to be cautious and to be aware of his surroundings at all times. Tooru agrees flippantly, telling Hajime that he is being too overprotective and asking that infuriating question, “Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?”

And despite the fact that Hajime doesn't want to act this way toward a grown man, he feels like he has to. He and Tooru were dating now (he thinks) and despite how much he hates it, Tooru is still an omega. They both wished the world wasn't like this, but Tooru had to take extra precautions as a result of his biological status. And so, after getting into an argument and then making out to make up for it, they come to a compromise: Tooru can do whatever he wants and Hajime will not try to stop him; however, Tooru _has_ to come to Hajime's self-defense class so that he is able to protect himself should the need arise.

And so, here they are. Tooru is not the only man in the room, nor the only omega. However, he is the only person in the room who is wearing distractingly short shorts. Hajime almost popped a boner when the jackass first walked in and now, as Tooru shamelessly flaunts his ass to get his attention, he grinds his teeth and feels a vein throbbing in his forehead, threatening to burst at any moment. Despite the flirting and the cutesy act that Tooru has decided to put on for the class, he is actually quite adept at self-defense. Hajime thinks it's because of his natural athletic ability and his intuition. And he can't help but feel proud of him.

After the class is over, and Hajime is saying goodbye to his clients and giving some tips to improvement, Tooru stays behind. While people are still filing at, he pretends to stretch, though Hajime knows that he is just watching to make sure that none of the omegas or betas flirt with the only alpha in the room. As if any of them would with Tooru basically radiating the message, “Fuck off, he's mine,” to anyone within a five foot radius of Hajime.

Once everyone is finally gone, Tooru gives up his act and saunters over to Hajime, swinging his hips tauntingly and batting his pretty eyelashes in his direction. He stops right in front of Hajime, making their height difference obvious (which makes Hajime cringe in annoyance). He wounds his long pale arms around Hajime's neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He puts his lips right next to Hajime's ear, so close that he can feel his lips move as he says, “Iwa-chan is so sexy and strong.” Hajime feels his face flush and he growls in pleasure at Tooru's praise, prompting him to continue, “The way you fight and move your body gets me so…” He pauses for dramatic effect, and finishes, “wet.”

At that last word, which is spoken in a soft, sexy drawl, Hajime slams Tooru against the nearest wall and kisses him roughly. He grabs Tooru by the thighs and hoists him up, allowing him to grind up into the curve of his ass. Tooru moans lewdly and shoves his hands into Hajime's thick hair, pulling it as Hajime fucks his mouth with his tongue. After breaking the kiss, Hajime's mouth latches onto Oikawa's long neck, biting and sucking at the soft, pale skin. When Oikawa fists his hand into his hair and forcefully pulls his head back, he growls but allows him to lick a stripe from his Adam's apple to his lips. Then, he whispers into space between them, “Fuck me, Hajime.”

Hajime lunges, capturing his lips roughly as Tooru moans into his mouth. He slides one hand up Tooru's thigh, sliding it under his shorts and pauses. He groans as he realizes _Tooru isn't wearing underwear_. And as he slides his hand up further, he realizes that Tooru wasn't lying about how wet he was. He feels slick leaking out of the omega, coating his fingers as he massages Tooru's hole. Tooru moans and clenches his legs tighter around Hajime's waist, letting his head fall back against the wall, exposing his neck to Hajime as the alpha opens him up, preparing him to be taken.

When Hajime finally slides his fingers out of him, Tooru mewls at the loss. Hajime captures his lewd mouth and, after wrestling his shorts off, thrusts into him. A high-pitched moan falls from Tooru's lips as Hajime picks up a rough pace, thrusting into him as he grips his thighs so hard that there will be bruises. He latches onto Tooru's neck, peppering it with more bites as he thrusts into the moaning omega. When Tooru breathes out, “Kiss me,” into Hajime's shoulder, the alpha obliges, licking into his mouth and allowing Tooru to suck on his tongue. When Hajime begins to thrust against his prostate, their lips break away as Tooru leans his head back one again as Hajime makes him fall apart. Hajime groans as he feels his knot forming and with one last push, he comes inside of Tooru, who mewls at the sudden warmth that is filling him up. After his knot locks him inside of Tooru's cum-filled hole, Hajime clutches Tooru's cock, stroking it until Tooru's spurts white hot all over his hand. After he comes, Tooru sags, allowing Hajime to hold up his full weight as Hajime's knot slowly deflates.

When Hajime finally pulls out, Tooru winces but gives Hajime a warm smile, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed. Hajime carefully puts him down, holding his hips, making sure that he doesn't fall on his shaky legs. Hajime kisses him sweetly, unable to resist his swollen lips and Tooru giggles, ruining the moment when he says, “I hope you didn't get me pregnant, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime freezes and his eyes widen before he scowls and slaps the back of Tooru's head, earning him an indignant squawk. “Aren't you on birth control?!” he grits out.

Tooru, who looks increasingly guilty under Hajime's glare, says, “I may have forgotten to take it this week.” Hajime feels like his veins frees with that simple statement. He hadn't worn a condom and in the heat of the moment, he hadn't cared. But now, as Tooru looks at him with his big, brown eyes that are full of concern, Hajime allows himself to be a little worried about the ramifications of what they just did. But now, all they can do is wait and hope for the best.


	4. Under A Purple Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long since I last updated! I was on vacation and I just couldn't get around to it. But here it is! Please tell me how I'm doing! Enjoy!

(Two Weeks Later)

  
“You didn't use a condom?” Suga asks, his voice full of admonition.

Oikawa just looks at him, trying not to graze over his gradually growing belly. Daichi had told him and Keiji earlier, in his scariest alpha voice, not to mention how big he was getting because Suga was starting to get sensitive about it. Keiji can see that Oikawa has to physically hold himself back from making a joke about his belly. _Thank god he has at least some common sense_ , Keiji thinks to himself. As Suga’s best friend, he is fully aware of the hell that would have rained down upon Tooru had he not been able restrain himself. But Oikawa just shrugs in answer to Suga's question, smirking as if he is somehow smarter than Suga, who is not only older but _much_ wiser. In response, Suga gasps and says anxiously, “But what if you got pregnant?!”

“Calm down, Suga-chan,” Oikawa says, completely relaxed about the entire situation. “I'm on birth control.”

“Oikawa, you literally just told us that you had forgotten to take it that week,” Keiji sighs, frustration coloring his voice.

Oikawa just sticks his tongue out and giggles, “Aka-chan, you're just as bad as Suga-chan.”

Keiji just rolls his eyes, feeling anger simmering just beneath the surface of his skin. How could Oikawa be so careless? He was given the gift of procreation and he treats it like a game. Not for the first time since meeting him, Keiji finds himself thinking that Oikawa doesn't deserve to be an omega. While most people in the world would say that they would rather die than be a lowly omega, Keiji feels the exact opposite. He would give anything to be an omega, to be able to get pregnant. That way, he could give Koutarou a child.

However, before Keiji can delve further into these negative thoughts, Suga gets his attention by asking, “Akaashi, would you mind going into my bathroom and getting a pregnancy test for Oikawa to take?”

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa says, probably to try to dissuade him but Suga just looks at the other omega. He gives Oikawa a steely glare and says, “Oikawa, you are going to take that test whether you want to or not.” Then, he turns to Keiji, “Akaashi, if you would please…?”

Suga doesn't have to finish his question. Akaashi knows when to push Suga's buttons and right now is not the time. He immediately does as asked and brings a pregnancy test back out to Oikawa, who silently pouts but leaves to do as he's told. While he is in the bathroom, Suga just shakes his head in exasperation at Keiji, giving him a small smile and saying, “I don't how Hajime deals with that man.”

“I would imagine with a lot of patience,” Keiji responds, knowing that without his own nearly endless patience, he and Bokuto wouldn't have lasted for a day, let alone two years. Suga looks like he wants to respond but just as he opens his mouth to say something, Oikawa walks back in, holding the pregnancy test out to Keiji. Keiji just looks at it and quirks up an eyebrow at the omega, who only gives him a small, insecure smile and says, “I can't look at it. I'm too scared.”

Keiji sighs, silently reprimanding himself for being so nice, and takes the pee stick, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger, wanting to touch as little of it as possible. He looks down at it, sees a little plus sign, and looks back up; Oikawa is absolutely freaking out, though he is trying hard to hide it. Suga is rubbing his back comfortingly, trying to calm his fellow omega down. _He probably understands how it feels to wait for a stick to tell him his future_ , Keiji thinks a little bitterly. But he looks back down and he allows himself to feel jealous. He isn't looking forward to telling Oikawa, who will think of the result as a bad thing rather than a good one. Keiji schools his face, telling himself not to cry, and tells Oikawa, “Congratulations.”

Oikawa goes slack against Suga, letting out a gut-wrenching sob, “But how?! I thought I could only get pregnant when I was in heat!”

Suga hugs him to his chest, running soothing circles into his back, “Sweetie, you can get pregnant any time after your first heat. You're just most fertile during your heat.” Oikawa gives another sob as he begins to shake in Suga's arms. “Don't worry, it's going to be okay,” he says, using his most calming voice.

Oikawa rips away from him, his face, which is red and puffy from his crying, twisted into a glare. “No! It's not going to be okay! I'm a professional athlete! This will ruin my career!” And he begins to sob once more, hugging himself as he says between sobs, “My - life - is - ruined!”

Keiji knows that this isn't what Oikawa wanted but he feels his anger boil over and he can't help when he says, “You are such a selfish bitch.” Oikawa looks up at him, hurt and incredulity clear in his eyes. But Keiji continues, unable to stop himself. “Do you know how many people would kill to be able to get pregnant? Do you know how lucky you are to be able to bring forth life into this rotten world? Think about other people for once, instead of just yourself!” And he storms out, unable to look into Oikawa's chocolate brown eyes any longer, knowing that he is the cause of the hurt in them.

* * *

When Akaashi bursts into the apartment, he is sobbing, tears streaming down his red and swollen face. Kenma jumps at the sudden intrusion while Kuroo puts a protective arm around his shoulders. Bokuto, however, jumps up and runs over to his distraught mate. “Keiji, what's wrong?!” he asks anxiously, not understanding the source of Akaashi's distress. Akaashi just throws himself into his alpha’s arms, sobbing loudly as he fists his hands into the back of Bokuto's shirt, his face buried in his neck. Kenma looks away, not wanting to intrude on the private moment, but he can't not hear how sad Akaashi sounds. Kenma can't help but think that he sounds like he is broken.

Kuroo's arm tightens around his shoulders as they hear Bokuto murmur into Akaashi's ear, asking him what's wrong and telling him that everything will be okay. It is such a private moment, so intimate, that Kenma can hardly stand to be in the apartment, let alone the same room. This is where they are mated to each other. They've probably bonded all over the apartment, maybe even right where he and Kuroo are sitting on the couch. This is where Bokuto claimed Akaashi as his own, where he knotted him. Just thinking about that makes a shudder run down Kenma's spine as he suddenly remembers the arm around his shoulders, the warm body that is right next to his own much smaller one. Without meaning to, he begins to think about mating; Bokuto and Akaashi's quiet murmurs become white noise and Kuroo's warm, solid body becomes distant. He's never had sex; whenever he went into heat, he always took care of himself. He was so scared that an alpha would just use him and discard him while he was in his vulnerable state. He didn't even let Kuroo come near him, even though he trusted Kuroo more than anyone else, still trusts him more than anyone else. But he can't even begin to imagine what a knot might feel like, what a claim bite might feel like. He glances over to where Kuroo sits; his face is drawn tight in concern as he listens to whatever Bokuto and Akaashi are saying to one another. Kenma thinks he would be gentle because he's always gentle -- with Kenma, that is. Kenma would give anything to be claimed by him; he's never felt much of a desire to have children but just thinking about Kuroo makes him want to be a good omega and get pregnant and have lots of messy haired babies.

He is pulled out of his reverie so suddenly that he jumps, his heart racing by the unexpected question that is directed at him. “Kenma, do you know if Oikawa would be willing to give up the baby?”

Kenma is startled by Akaashi's question. But immediately, he knows the answer. He shakes his head and watches Akaashi's face fall as he says, “No. Even though he may not want it right now, his instincts will take over soon and he won't be able to give it up.” He feels bad because he sees how unhappy his answer made Akaashi, but he adds, “Plus, Iwaizumi’s alpha instincts will kick in and with him around, it would be next to impossible for Oikawa to get rid of it.”

Akaashi looks like he is about to cry, so he looks to Kuroo, who immediately understands. Kuroo stands up and walks over to Bokuto, clapping him on the back, and says, “Let's go get some grub, man!”

Immediately, Bokuto's face lights up with a big smile, “Yeah, yeah!”

When they leave, a worried look thrown over Kuroo's shoulder at them, Kenma beckons Akaashi over to him, patting the space beside him. Akaashi pads over somberly, his face screwed up in an effort to remain calm and not cry. “Why are you so sad, Keiji?” Kenma asks as softly as he can, hoping to not further upset his friend.

But Kenma's question seems to open a floodgate of emotions and tears. Akaashi suddenly drops his head into his hands and begins to cry hysterically, his words barely intelligible over his sobs. “I just can't stand it! I love Koutarou and I know he loves me, but I'm not enough! I've never been enough! I'm not good enough for him; I can't conceive, I make him look like a joke, everybody wonders why on earth such an amazing alpha like him would be with a stupid beta like me! I'm a complete waste of time! He's going against his nature by being with me! And he wants kids more than anything; kids that have his blood! But I can't give him that! I can't give him anything!” Finally, Akaashi finishes his rant and slumps down into the couch, sobbing, his head in his hands as his entire body shakes.

Kenma doesn't know what to do. He's never seen Akaashi like this before; the beta had always kept his emotions carefully in check, never showing anything, except around Bokuto. Kenma isn't good at this type of thing. Kuroo was always the one who comforted him, never the other way around. Kuroo has always been better with words, better with feelings. But Kenma thinks about what Kuroo would do and comforts his friend. He pats him on the back and hands him the box of tissues that was on the coffee table in front of the couch. He murmurs comforting words to the beta, “Bokuto could never be with anyone other than you. He loves you and he relies on you.”  
Akaashi just shakes his head as he continues to cry, unable to accept Kenma's words in his moment of grief. Kenma tries again, “There are other ways of having a baby, you know. You could get a surrogate. Then, Bokuto could still pass on his genes. Or you could adopt. I don't know Bokuto anywhere near as well as you do, but I think Bokuto would be happy just having a child; it wouldn't matter if it had his genes or not.”

Akaashi finally looks up at him; his face is red and puffy and stained by tear tracks and his nose is runny. But there is a little bit of hope in his eyes, “You think he would be okay with adoption?”

Kenma smiles softly at him, glad that he has finally calmed down a bit, “Of course. As long as he has you, he'll be happy no matter what.”

Akaashi slowly relaxes, putting back on his apathetic expression. After a few minutes, the only thing that gives away the fact that Akaashi was just crying is an occasional sniffle. They fall into a comfortable silence, in which Akaashi turns on the tv and watches the news and Kenma takes out his phone and starts the next level of his game. About an hour later, when they hear a key jiggle the lock, Akaashi jumps up and runs to the bathroom, probably to get rid of any evidence of his emotional breakdown. Right when the bathroom door closes, Bokuto bursts into the apartment, followed closely by Kuroo. “‘Kaashi! I'm home!” Bokuto yells, running towards their bedroom to find his mate.

* * *

Tetsurou sits down next to Kenma, close enough that he can touch him, and leans down to whisper in his ear, “Everything okay?” Kenma just nods without looking up from his game. He knows not to push for more information, that Kenma will tell him on his own time. He decides to change the subject, something lighter that Kenma might actually be interested in. “Do you wanna go buy that new game this weekend?” Immediately, Kenma perks up, his eyes sparkling with interest when he turns to look up at Tetsurou. Tetsurou smirks, resisting the urge to reach out and tuck a strand of Kenma's hair behind his ear, “I'll buy it for you if you go to a club with me tonight.”

Kenma pouts, his eyes losing their interest. “You just want to blackmail me into going out tonight.”

Tetsurou chuckles, “You got me.”

Kenma sighs, his pout deepening, as he whines like petulant child, “Why do I have to go?”

Tetsurou just chuckles again, “Because it's good to get out every once in a while. Plus, Akaashi is gonna want someone to hang out with.” Tetsurou knows that Kenma will go just to keep Akaashi company, though the look on his face tells him that he's happy.

“Fine,” Kenma finally relents, just like Tetsurou knew he would. “But I'm not dragging your drunk ass home.”

Tetsurou chuckles again, “Deal.”

“And you have to make me breakfast tomorrow,” Kenma adds.

Tetsurou just nods, knowing how much Kenma likes his cooking. “Anything you want,” meaning it much more literally than Kenma will ever know.

* * *

When they arrive at the club, Akaashi and Bokuto are already on the dance floor, Akaashi grinding against Bokuto while a bunch of omegas glare at him. Suga and Daichi are sitting at a table with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, drinking and talking, though Suga isn't drinking alcohol, of course. Kenma goes straight to their table, Kuroo leaving him to get drinks and probably flirt with some girls. He sighs inwardly as he sits down, realizing too late that all of his friends are happy couples. Though Oikawa doesn't look to happy right now. He has his fakest smile plastered on his face, which Kenma knows that Iwaizumi can see straight through just by the way he keeps looking at him in concern. _He must not have told Iwaizumi yet_ , Kenma thinks to himself, silently chastising his friend.

When Kuroo comes with their drinks, a beer for him and a fruity monstrosity for Kenma (that he secretly loves), they begin talking about menial things, work, babies, relationships. Kenma lets Kuroo do all the talking while he just sits there and plays on his phone, occasionally taking sips of his drink. After several minutes of small talk, Suga pulls Daichi onto the dance floor, where Daichi's hands roam over his swollen belly and hips possessively. Kenma tries not to think how nice that must be. Fortunately, his negative thoughts are pushed out of his mind when Oikawa loudly shouts, “Kuroo-chan, that girl over there won't stop making bedroom eyes at you!” He giggles, not knowing that his words made Kenma feel as if a bucket of ice had been dumped over his head.

Iwaizumi seems to notice his reaction, though, and chastises him quietly when Kuroo turns around to look in the direction of the girl. He smirks when he finally spots her and says, “Well, would you look at that. I've got a fan.”

Kuroo downs the rest of his beer and after giving Kenma a pat on the thigh that leaves his skin tingling, he leaves the table and goes over to the woman. Kenma looks away, unable to watch Kuroo flirt with some nameless girl. “Sorry about that Kenma,” Iwaizumi says across the table. “For someone so observant, Oikawa can be really dense sometimes.”

Oikawa squawks in indignation, shouting, “Iwa-chan!” and wrapping his long arms around his alpha, trying to make him apologize. The scene is funny and familiar and even makes Kenma smile a little. And he is grateful for Iwaizumi trying to lessen his pain, even at the expense of his own boyfriend’s ginormous ego. Oikawa seems to be in a slightly better mood, though Kenma reminds himself to tell him later that Iwaizumi deserves to know and have a hand in the decision for what to do with their baby.

While thinking about his friends’ situation, Kenma finds himself looking around the club, his eye unwittingly falling on Kuroo and the girl, dancing together. The girl looks immensely proud of herself for bagging such a handsome alpha and Kuroo appears to be having a good time, as well; he is wearing his signature smirk while he runs his hands down her curves and fails to subtly touch her breasts. Kenma feels a painful knot form in his stomach thinking about the possibility of Kuroo bringing that girl into their home and fucking her while Kenma is in the next room. He can't let that happen, if it did his heart might actually break into a million pieces. Sure, he knows that Kuroo has sex, what hot-blooded alpha hasn't? But Kenma has never seen the girls Kuroo was going to have sex with, he's never seen him touch them. On the rare occasions that Kenma does go out with Kuroo, all he does is a bit of harmless flirting, too focused on Kenma to do much else. But Kuroo frequently goes out with Bokuto and Oikawa and on some of those nights, he doesn't return until the morning. Kenma isn't a fool. But it's one thing to know about it and to actually see it happening. And Kenma can; the way they're touching each other is a clear sign of what's to come. And Kenma wouldn't let that happen.

With a sudden burst of courage and determination, ignoring the confused question Oikawa sends after him, Kenma walks out onto the dance floor and right up to where stand in front of Kuroo and the girl. Kuroo notices him right away, of course he does, but the girl is too focused on rubbing her ass against his body to realize that Kenma is there. Kuroo slows down his dancing, coming to a stop and just looking at him for a minute. Finally, he seems to come to a decision. He gently pushes the girl away from him, thanks her for the dance, and takes Kenma's hand, pulling him into his embrace. The girl glares at them and says something rude before angrily stomping away. But Kenma doesn't care, how could he? He is now where she just was, his back up against Kuroo's firm chest, Kuroo's hands traveling down his sides. He doesn't move much, but he doesn't need to. Kuroo moves for the both of them, his large hands around his hips swaying them sensually. He feels Kuroo lean down to his ear, his breath tickling the hair there as he says, “I've never seen you dance like this, Kenma.”

He sounds happy and excited, which is exactly how Kenma feels. He is so relaxed that he can't help the words that come out of his mouth, “I'll only dance like this with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rights movement will become more important starting next chapter, and you'll have some Kuroken angst! Thanks for reading!


	5. We Are What We Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backI I'm going to try to finish this story in the next couple of weeks before school starts back up, so you have more frequent updates to look forward to! I hope you enjoy this super fluffy chapter!

Tetsurou couldn’t get Kenma’s words out of his head. _Only you_ , those words were repeating over and over again like a never-ending mantra. It seems like Kenma hadn’t even realized what had come out of his mouth until several moments later when he suddenly froze and pulled away in embarrassment. The little omega didn’t look at Kuroo for the rest of the night, though his face was flushed. Tetsurou didn’t know whether to ask or not. Kenma clearly wasn’t comfortable talking about it, so eventually Tetsurou just let it go. But he was still thinking about it, even now, two days later on a Friday afternoon as he and Kenma attended a sit-in that members of the Omega Rights Movement had initiated. Kenma’s omega friend, Hinata Shouyou, had told him about it and had invited him. The orange-haired ball of energy was currently sitting on Kenma’s other side, speaking excitedly about some game he had started playing. A dark-haired, blue-eyed, mean-looking alpha was sitting next to him, scowling and muttering under his breath. The alpha was named Kageyama Tobio, who had apparently saved Hinata from a nasty alpha at a rally. They seemed to have struck up a tenuous friendship ever since. This was the first time that Kenma had met the alpha and he didn't seem too impressed by his bad attitude, though he kept his mouth shut so as not to hurt Hinata’s feelings.

Tetsurou was occupying the seat next to Kenma while Daichi was on the other side of him. They had talked a little when he and Kenma had first arrived, though now the other alpha was too busy keeping a watchful eye on his pregnant mate. Suga was running around doing his thing which just meant that he was smiling his (beautiful, angelic) smile, generally just making everyone within the vicinity feeling good and positive and like the world wasn’t such a bad place. Though Suga seemed pretty comfortable talking to the few alphas that had come out in support of their mates and friends, Daichi sure as hell was not. Tetsurou could practically feel the unease radiating off of him, making him feel like maybe he shouldn’t be so relaxed either. But Tetsurou knew that nothing would happen here. The sit-in was at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, a place with security and cameras, so Tetsurou didn’t feel a need to be on high alert. Some of the movement’s most active members, including Suga, had thought of the idea. Officials couldn’t kick them out because they weren’t interrupting the flow of work; they were just sitting there after Suga had let them know of the movement’s demands.

Tetsurou knew that Kenma intended to stay for most of the weekend and he was perfectly fine with staying with him. Though having him so close and not being able to work up the courage to talk to him was going to make Tetsurou implode out of frustration. The repetition begins again, _only you only you only you._ Was that a confession? Was that just a friendly remark? Was that Kenma telling him that he was just comfortable enough with Tetsurou to dance with him? Or did he literally mean _only you_ ? As in, I like _only you_? Tetsurou knew that Kenma liked him, if he didn’t he would have given Tetsurou the boot years ago. But he still had trouble deciphering whether Kenma like liked him. There was a big difference between the two and as much as Tetsurou prided himself on being able to read Kenma, he was actually not that good at it. Kenma usually gave just enough away to help Tetsurou out but he wasn’t doing anything of the sort now. Tetsurou was left on his own, trying to make his way through the confusion that was Kozume Kenma. It’s like Kenma didn’t want him to know what he was thinking, which worried Tetsurou even more. Had he done something he shouldn’t have or was Kenma really just not comfortable enough to talk to him? Tetsurou couldn’t stand the thought that Kenma might not be willing to share something with him. It made him feel gross and dependent but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to the person Kenma came to, the person that he could always talk to. But it seemed like this was the one thing Kenma refused to talk about.

And Tetsurou knew that their relationship was changing and he knew that Kenma was aware of that change. But Kenma didn’t want to talk about it, or he wasn’t ready to, at least. And despite how much that made Tetsurou want to growl in frustration, he knew that he would never do anything that made Kenma even vaguely uncomfortable. So, for now, he would just wait and hope that Kenma would be willing to talk soon.

* * *

It had been three days since Tooru had started acting strange. He had come home one afternoon with red, puffy eyes, but he had refused to tell Hajime what was wrong. He just put on his disgusting fake smile and said, “You’re going to get wrinkles if you don’t stop worrying so much, Iwa-chan. And then you’ll be even uglier than you already are.” Hajime even tried talking to Suga and Akaashi, who had hung out with Tooru that day, but neither of them would say a word about Tooru’s distress, which left Hajime to go through the painstakingly difficult process of figuring out what is wrong with him. But Tooru wouldn’t budge. Usually after a day or so of Hajime pestering him, he would give in, but not this time.

And so, here they were, at the sit-in that Suga had helped to initiate. Iwaizumi had seen Daichi earlier, though the alpha’s eyes were too focused on his mate to notice anything around him. Tooru was currently following Suga around, hanging on to his every word like an over-excited pupil. He was getting introduced to all of his friends, most of whom just so happened to be pregnant. Tooru actually looked genuine for the first time in days, his smile soft as he touched swollen bellies and laughed with other omegas. Hajime couldn’t help but smile at the interactions, thinking that one day Tooru’s belly would be the one getting touched. And if Hajime could help it, he’d be the one to impregnate him.

After nearly an hour of mingling, Tooru finally came back over to him, taking his seat and babbling on about how great the sit-in was and all the omegas he had gotten to meet. He was telling Hajime about how he had felt a baby kick when he had touched one of the mothers’ bellies. “It was amazing, Iwa-chan. There was a little life in there, a little tiny baby, and I had felt it. It was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.” And he babbled on and on, never failing to demonstrate how much he loved the sound of his own voice. But Hajime didn’t mind, he just watched him and smiled because Tooru seemed just a little bit happier lately and he wasn’t going to let that end just because the omega had been acting weird for the past couple of days.

But then, as Tooru talked more, his hand came to rest on his lower abdomen and Hajime froze. It was such a simple gesture, one that most people wouldn’t think twice about. But then Hajime inhaled and he suddenly realized another thing that was off about Tooru: his smell. Usually he smelled like vanilla and sunshine, but now he sort of smelled like lilies, as if his body was producing some new pheromone. How could Hajime not have noticed? They slept in the same bed and had had sex at least once since that day that Tooru came home crying. But now that Hajime was aware of it, he couldn’t stop smelling it. It was invading all of his senses and his mind reacted to it. He suddenly felt the urge to protect Tooru from some unseen enemy. He would have never described himself as possessive but now he felt the desire to be. And suddenly, everything clicked. The smell, the babies, the sudden fascination with Suga, the hand on his belly, all the fake smiles and reassurances. And without thinking, Hajime blurted out, “You’re pregnant.”

Tooru, who had still been talking, went rigid, his sentence ending abruptly. He turned to look at Hajime, his eyes wide with terror at being discovered, shimmering with the threat of tears. But before any of those could fall, Hajime put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him forward to press a kiss to his lips. It was chaste, and Hajime pulled back just slightly to say into the space between them, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

And Tooru’s tears began to fall when he whispered, “I was scared.”

Hajime felt his heart break and he leaned in to place another kiss on Tooru’s now wet, salty lips. “What on earth were you scared of?” he asked softly.

“Everything,” Tooru breathed into Hajime’s lips. “You leaving me. You wanting to get rid of the baby. You hating me for not telling you.”

Hajime scoffed, “I could never hate you. And why on earth would I want to leave you or get rid of it?”

“Because you haven’t claimed me!” Tooru said, his wide eyes now colored with confusion. “Unclaimed omegas who get pregnant are taboo!”

Hajime snorted, “Like I give a shit. Just because I haven’t claimed you yet, doesn’t mean you’re not mine.”

His words sent a visible shudder down Tooru’s spine, who flushed. But the beginning of a smile was beginning to show on his tear-streaked face. “So, you’re not mad?”

“What? No, Tooru!” Hajime nearly growled. “I’ve loved you for too long to give you up just because you got pregnant. Not to mention, I’ve dreamed of you having my babies ever since we both presented in middle school.”

Tooru’s face flushed darker, but his beautiful, warm smile was present on his face, and Hajime knew that everything was alright again. Tooru leaned in to whisper against his lips, “I love you, Hajime.”

And Hajime smiled, so wide it hurt, but he was so happy, because Tooru, his omega, was practically glowing with happiness. Now he knew where the saying came from and he never wanted the image to leave his mind. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Koutarou knew something was wrong. Keiji had come running into their apartment three days ago, crying and sobbing, but he wouldn’t say what was wrong. He didn’t even try to cover up that he was depressed, which made Koutarou sad and mopey since he couldn’t figure out what was wrong. And Koutarou knew that it was affecting his performance during practice. This past week, Oikawa, the coach, and several other players had called him out on his less-than-stellar performance but he just couldn’t get himself out of his bad mood. Usually Keiji was the one to cheer him up, but now it didn’t seem like beta was up for much of anything, let alone cheering a moody alpha up when he couldn’t even make himself feel better.

Finally, after three days, Koutarou decided to confront his mate about it. Keiji was watching tv on the couch, though he wasn’t really watching. He was just staring off into the distance, the tv providing background noise. Koutarou quietly crept up to him, which was difficult because he was just a big and naturally boisterous kind of guy. When he said, “Keiji?” the man in question jumped, ripped out of his head and looked over at his mate.

Keiji smiled softly, his pale face and warm, dark eyes still managed to make Koutarou’s heartbeat speed up. “Yes, Koutarou?” he asked patiently. He was always patient. Even back in high school when Koutarou was even moodier than he was now.

Koutarou moved to sit beside the beautiful beta, taking in his soft, black curls and his lithe body that was currently covered by one of Koutarou’s shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. “I think we need to talk,” Koutarou said, intending to talk as quietly as possible because Keiji inspired him to be calm.

“Of course. What do you want to talk about?” Keiji asked, turning so that he was facing Koutarou, his eyes full of affection.

“I’m worried about you,” Koutarou said, knowing how ironic that sounded since usually Keiji was the one worrying about him. He tried to keep the whine out of his voice as he continued, “You haven’t been yourself lately. You’ve been mopey and gloomy and it’s just not like you.”

Keiji’s smile pulled down into a frown, his thin lips forming a pout, “I’m sorry, Kou. I didn’t mean to pull you into my slump.”

“It’s not your fault, Keiji!” Koutarou immediately tried to fix the situation, waving his arms about, “You’re perfect in every way and I’m just moody! But I don’t want you to be sad anymore!”

Keiji’s smiled returned and he scooted closer to Koutarou, nuzzling into his neck even though he couldn’t smell Koutarou’s scent. “You’re too sweet for your own good.” And Koutarou felt his chest burst with pride, just like it always did whenever Keiji praised him. And right now, as Keiji climbed into his lap and rubbed his nose against his scent glands, Koutarou couldn’t help but think that they haven’t had sex in nearly two weeks. “I have been sad,” Keiji finally says, pulling Koutarou out of his thoughts that were quickly descending into sexual territory. “But I’ve been scared to tell you why I’m sad.”

Koutarou leaned back and grabbed Keiji’s face between his hands and said animatedly, “Don’t be scared! You can tell me anything!”

Keiji bit his lip, as if in thought, before moving to straddle Koutarou’s thighs and seating himself fully in his lap. Koutarou placed his hands on Keiji’s hips, holding him gently while Keiji thought about what to say and how to say it. Finally, Keiji put his hands on each side of Koutarou’s face and leaned in to kiss him softly. When he pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and he looked a little scared, but he said softly into the space between them, “I want to have a baby.”

Koutarou didn’t know how to react. Where had this come from? He’d never heard Keiji talk about wanting babies. But then he remembers one day in high school, after Keiji got a blood test and found out for real that he was just a normal beta, when Keiji was crying. Koutarou had cuddled with him that afternoon as he sobbed, saying how sad he was that he could never have babies and that no one would ever want him because of it. Little did he know, that Koutarou had wanted him and had continued to want him years later until they finally got together. He didn’t know why he had forgotten about that day until now, but now that he remembered, he finally understood. Keiji has always wanted children, so this really shouldn’t be much of a surprise. Finally, Koutarou responds, “Okay.”

Keiji is confused by the simple response because Koutarou is anything but simple. “Okay…?”

“Yeah, okay! Let’s have a baby!” Koutarou says more exuberantly, standing up with a dumbfounded Keiji still in his arms.

The beta quickly wraps his legs around his waist and places his hands on Koutarou’s shoulders. “Are you sure?” he asks, still not believing.

“Of course!” Koutarou says, smiling widely and spinning the two of them around. “I’ve always wanted kids and so have you! So let’s have a baby!”

Akaashi still isn’t sold. “It’s not that simple, Kou. Are we going to adopt? Or do you want to get a surrogate? Or--”

Koutarou cuts him off with a kiss before pulling back and giving him another big smile. “I don’t care, Keiji!” And he gets more curious as he tightens his grip around Keiji’s body and pulls him closer, saying quietly, “As long as I get to raise a child with you, I don’t care how we go about getting that child.”

And finally, _finally,_ Keiji smiles. He smiles so wide his eyes crinkle, His hands move from Koutarou’s shoulders to his hair and he kisses him deeply. Keiji moans when Koutarou opens his mouth with his own, swiping his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Koutarou carries him to their bedroom and gently lays him down on their bed, not letting their mouths part as he crawls on top of him. Keiji’s hands are running through his hair as he gasps into the kiss, his legs tightening around Koutarou’s waist as the alpha begins to grind down against him. Koutarou breaks the kiss and latches his mouth to Keiji’s neck, mouthing at his scent glands, despite there being no actual scent coming from them. Koutarou doesn’t care though, thinking, as he inhales deeply, that Keiji smells like flowers and warm smiles. He smells better than anyone else Koutarou has ever met and he always will. Koutarou smiles into the skin of Keiji’s neck and says, “You’re going to be an amazing mother.”

Keiji mewls, because that’s what omegas are called when they have babies and that’s what he’s always wanted to be. He pulls Koutarou’s face back up to his and kisses him again, their mouths moving against each other perfectly. When they finally pull apart, both of them are breathing hard and both of their faces are flushed. But Keiji looks happier than he has in a long time and he smiles when he says, “And you’re going to be an incredible father.” And Koutarou finds himself smiling along with him as he is pulled down to kiss his beautiful mate again and become one with his body.


	6. I'm Going Through Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! Though this will be the last chapter for a couple of days. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you stick around until the end! Enjoy!

After a couple of weeks of discussing just how they wanted to go about having a baby, Keiji and Koutarou finally settle on getting a surrogate. In the end, Keiji just couldn’t stand the baby not having Koutarou’s blood run through its veins. Though Koutarou didn’t care about it, Keiji wanted Koutarou’s personality and his moods and his looks and just everything about him to be passed on to their child. Since surrogacy isn’t regulated by the government, they put out an advertisement on a safe website and ask their friends to ask around for a female beta or omega that would be willing. Keiji can’t help but feel a sense of hope as they wait for any hits. After he didn’t present as an omega or an alpha, he had pretty much given up any dream of having children. But of course Bokuto would want to. Even if he didn’t, he still would have just to make Keiji happy. And knowing that makes this whole process easier. And after a couple of weeks of people replying to their advertisement and getting recommendations for friends, they finally have a list of willing women to work with. And so, the interviews begin.

* * *

Ever since the sit-in, Koushi feels as if the Omega Rights Movement has been rejuvenated in Tokyo. Everyone involved is more determined than ever to make the movement a success. More people have been attending the weekly meetings. The regulars, including Koushi, could not be happier. Right now, Noya and Shouyou are leading the meeting while Koushi sits in the back of the room, enjoying their enthusiasm. He had decided to let them take over more responsibilities as his pregnancy entered its second trimester. Eventually, he probably wouldn’t even be able to walk and come to these meetings, so they needed to be prepared for when that time inevitably came.

Noya and Shouyou were definitely good choices; their personalities attracted people and got everybody excited. Along with them, Koushi’s friend, Yaku Morisuke, was also becoming more prominent in the movement. He kept the other two small omegas in line. When Noya and Shouyou’s enthusiastic speech came to an end, Yaku took over the microphone and said, “If you have any questions or concerns, or you want to get more involved in the movement, you can talk to myself or Sugawara Koushi in the back.” Koushi raises his hand and waves with a smile at the mention of his name as Yaku continues, “And as always, we have refreshments for those of you who wish to stay and mingle. Don’t be strangers! Good night!”

Following a round of clapping, people began talking, some leaving, others going over to the table with the coffee and cookies. Koushi makes his way to the front where the three tiny omegas have been joined by Tanaka, Asahi, Kageyama, and Lev Haiba. Noya jumps up onto Tanaka’s back as the two of them and Shouyou talk excitedly. Kageyama, who Koushi couldn’t help but want to mother, stood on the outskirts of their conversation but followed their movements with close eyes. Asahi just waved at Koushi with a timid smile, totally used to his mates antics. “How are you doing tonight?” he asks as Koushi comes to stand next to him.

“I’m very good,” he replies with a big smile. “I see Noya is as energetic as always.”

Asahi chuckles, watching as Yaku yells at the over-excited group to be quieter, even slapping his giant alpha mate, Lev, on the back of the head. “There is no end to his energy.”

Koushi giggles, watching the show, as well. Lev is now practically bending all the way over so that Yaku can whisper in his ear, probably apologizing. Noya suddenly zooms over to them, hugging Asahi tight around the middle, and shouting up at Koushi, “How’d we do, Suga-san?!”

Koushi smiles fondly at him, “You and Hinata-kun did wonderful. I couldn’t be prouder.”

Noya looks back up at Asahi, “Did you hear that? I did wonderful!” and Asahi rubs his back and affirms Koushi’s opinion. In the background, Suga hears Kageyama yell at Hinata, “Don’t let that go to your head, dumbass!”

Koushi chuckles, _this really is such an excitable group._ Tanaka is stuffing food down his face at the refreshments table and attempting (failing) to flirt with a pretty female omega that Koushi thinks is named Yachi Hitoka. Koushi is just about to walk over there to save the poor girl when a voice from behind him says, “This is quite an excitable group.” Koushi turns around to see the owner of the smooth voice that makes Koushi inwardly cringe. He is a couple of inches taller than Koushi, with slanted eyes, a skinny frame, and dark bangs swept to the right. He holds out a pale hand, saying, “So, you must be Sugawara-san?”

Koushi nods and takes the hand as he says, “And you are?”

The man releases his hand, and with what Koushi assumes to be an attempt at flirting, “Daishou Suguru, at your service.”

Koushi tries not sigh in relief after he releases his hand and puts on a soft smile and says, “Well, Daishou-san, I’m very happy that you took time out of your busy day to attend this meeting. It means a lot to us to get more alpha supporters.” And this man is an alpha, if his mannerisms are evidence of anything. His easy confidence and crappy attempts at flirting are instant giveaways. Not to mention his absolutely revolting scent.

“Oh, it is my pleasure,” Daishou responds, his mouth forming up into a slithery smile. “This movement is important. And how could I pass up getting to look at such a pretty face?”

Koushi smiles, despite wanting to vomit, knowing that Daishou is talking about him. “That’s very kind of you to say.”

Daishou grins again and shrugs nonchalantly, “Just a simple observation.”

Daishou steps closer, which makes Koushi realize that the group he had just been talking to had left during the exchange. Koushi can’t help but feel a twinge of annoyance. _Do they not get the same creep vibe as I do?_ But he puts on a brave face and casually looks around, seeing that there are only a couple of stragglers left. But even they are slowly filing out of the meeting room. Koushi feels a flash of fear go through him. He really does not want to be left alone with this man. He hopes that Daichi will get here soon. Daishou is now so close that all Koushi can smell is his revolting scent. Mixed in with it is the unmistakable scent of arousal. Koushi backs up a little and holds his hands up to keep the man away from him, “You should know that I’ve been claimed.” The information doesn’t seem to faze the snake-like man, so Koushi continues in a shaky voice, “My _alpha_ will be here any second.”

Daishou’s creepy smile grows wider, “But he’s not here right now.” Fear washes over Koushi as he is backed into a wall, the man’s arms boxing him in when he rests his palms on either side of Koushi’s head. “And since he’s not here, he can’t do anything to stop me.” Koushi pushes at the man’s thin but surprisingly strong frame, whimpering when his hands are caught by Daishou’s and slammed against the wall. “I like a feisty bitch. I'll show you what a pretty omega like you is good for,” he coos into Koushi’s ear right before he licks into it, making Koushi squeal in disgust and wriggle to get away from the slimy appendage.

“Please stop!” Koushi sobs, struggling to get out of the strong alpha’s grasp. But the man just chuckles and moves his tongue down to Koushi’s claim bite, licking it, marking it with his scent. Koushi sobs again, knowing that he’ll smell like this disgusting man. Tears are streaming out of his eyes and as his sobs get louder, Daishou grunts in annoyance, “If you don’t shut that pretty little mouth, I’ll make you be quiet.” Koushi sobs again, unable to keep his voice down.

Just as Daishou moves one hand down to unzip his pants, Koushi hears the double doors bang open. Koushi sees through his tears the blurry but familiar figure of Daichi barrelling toward him. Daichi rips the alpha off of him, his eyes red with fury, and throws him against the stage that Noya and Shouyou had just stood on. Daishou grunts in pain but before he can get into a position to fight back, Daichi punches him and pushes him to the ground, kicking him in his ribs until he is a whimpering mess. After he is no longer a threat, Daichi turns to Koushi, the red fading from his eyes as he hurries over to his sobbing mate. “Daichi!” Koushi cries as he wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck, holding on to him for dear life. Daichi wraps his arms around his midsection, murmuring into his ear, “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m here now.”

Koushi continues to hang onto him even as Daichi pulls out his phone and calls the police, who arrive only a few minutes after. Once Daishou is successfully taken away, Koushi pulls Daichi down to kiss him on the lips, his sobs having subsided after he was met with the familiar scent of his alpha. When they break apart, Daichi’s face is one of worry and fondness, “He licked me, Daichi. He licked my claim bite.”

Daichi’s face contorts to one of rage before he schools it back into a soft, fond expression, “I’m so sorry. We’ll get you in the shower and I’ll scent mark you until you smell completely like me again.”

Koushi nods and puts his forehead against the alphas, whispering into the space between them, “I was so scared. I was so scared he was going to hurt me and the baby.”

Daichi kisses his forehead, his grip tightening on Koushi’s hips, “I know. I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” Daichi sighs and finally lets his grip relax, moving his hands to Koushi’s belly, resting them there and looking down at where his child was resting inside of his mate. “I’m just so glad you and the baby are okay.”

Koushi places his hands over Daichi’s, smiling to himself before looking up mischeviously at his mate, “I don’t want to walk home.”

Daichi nods, seemingly in understanding, “Okay, we can take a cab.”

But Koushi shakes his heads, “No, I mean I don’t want to _walk_ home.”

Daichi chuckles and shakes his head in exasperation, “You want me to carry you?” Koushi nods, wrapping his hands around Daichi’s neck again, pulling him close. Daichi chuckles again, “You’re lucky I would do anything for you.”

Koushi smiles and laughs as Daichi scoops him up, carrying his bride-style. “You love me,” he says with a smirk. Daichi just chuckles and says earnestly, “Yes, I do.”

* * *

Tooru looked amazing. He was wearing dark, skin-tight jeans and a mint green v-neck that showed off his collar bones and made his pale skin look flawless. Hajime couldn't stop looking at the omega, couldn't stop thinking about combing his fingers through his fluffy hair. Tooru was smirking as he lifted the glass of wine to his lips, probably knowing just what Hajime was thinking. He knew that Tooru was thinking the same thing; he kept looking Hajime up and down, appraising him and flushing whenever Hajime touched his foot with his own underneath the table, or when Hajime stroked the hand that Tooru had rested on the table. They had already finished dinner and we're eating dessert. Or rather, Tooru was eating dessert and Hajime would get his dessert later tonight. _Shit, I can't believe I just thought something like that,_ Hajime thinks, embarrassed by his own thoughts.

Tooru finally takes the last bite, licking his lips slowly, staring into Hajime's eyes the whole time. The check comes a few minutes later, and both of them automatically reach for it. Tooru huffs, “Iwa-chan, honestly, I make more money than you. You're not paying just because you're an alpha.”

Hajime growls, “You paid last time.”

“That was just ramen! This is too expensive!” he whines, pouting out his plump lower lip.

“I don't care,” Hajime says, annoyed at Tooru's persistence.

“Hajime!” Tooru whines again, acting like a petulant child who can't get what he wants.

Hajime sighs, “Tooru, please. I wanted to take you out tonight. To treat you.” He takes Tooru's hand, rubbing his thumb over Tooru's knuckles, “Please just let me pay for you.”

Tooru blushes but sighs and gives in, teasing Hajime sweetly, “Iwa-chan is such a sap.”

Hajime chuckles and hands the waiter his debit card. The two wait in amiable silence for their waiter to come back with his card and a couple of mints, which Tooru quickly grabs for himself, and, after leaving a tip, the two leave. Hajime’s hand immediately makes its way to the small of Tooru’s back, a subtle declaration of possession. The walk back to their apartment is silent, though Tooru hums some crappy Western songs occasionally. Hajime’s hand eventually makes its way under Tooru’s shirt, his fingers brushing against warm skin and dipping into the waistband of Tooru’s jeans every so often.

When they finally arrive to their department, Tooru doesn’t unlock the door immediately. He leans his back against it and looks down at Hajime, who has come to stand in front of him, his hands on his lean hips. “I had a good time tonight, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says in a soft voice with a soft smile to match.

Hajime smiles and pushes closer, their knees, hips, and chests touching, “I’m glad.” He doesn’t say anymore than this, he doesn’t need to. They both know what’s going to happen because they had been talking about it for about a week now. Tonight was going to be the night that Hajime would claim Tooru, they would be bonded, they would be mates. Tooru looked excited and as Hajime looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, Hajime felt his heart begin to beat faster, as well. He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Tooru’s lips, who sighed against him and brought his arms up to circle them around Hajime’s neck. They kissed once, twice, three times, neither deepening it because there would be time for that later. As they kissed sweetly, Hajime slowly maneuvered his keys out of his pants pocket and unlocked the door, his hand on Tooru’s back steadying him when he opened it to let them in. And everything changed.

The minute Hajime closed the door, locked it, and turned back around, Tooru was eying him like he was his prey. And maybe he was, though Hajime didn’t mind, because Tooru was gorgeous and annoying and perfect. Tooru lunged forward, wrapping his arms back around Hajime’s neck and kissing him sloppily. Hajime opened up immediately, allowing Tooru to sweep his tongue inside before Hajime’s own tongue met it in a wet, messy dance. Hajime let his hands wander down Tooru’s body, slipping under his shirt and down to his ass, squeezing the plump mounds, making Tooru gasp and moan. Tooru broke the kiss and jumped up, wrapping his long, lean legs around Hajime’s waist. Hajime caught him, of course. Despite being shorter, he was way stronger than the omega, and he was proud to say that he could even benchpress him. Their lips reconnect, this time with Hajime’s hands underneath Tooru’s thighs, holding him up as he carried him to their bedroom. He threw Tooru down unceremoniously, though he knew Tooru liked the roughness. But before he crawled on top of him, Hajime savored the view and looked at his flushed omega. Tooru whined, “Hajime, hurry up!” And then he spread his legs and laid back, giving Hajime an even better view. He stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked on it lewdly, smirking seductively as he said, “I’m so wet for you.”

Hajime pounced. He hurriedly unzipped Tooru’s jeans and yanked them down along with his boxers, throwing them across the room as he got down on his knees. He pulled Tooru by his thighs until his ass was just barely hanging off the edge and rested his legs on his shoulders. He just stared. Tooru’s puckered hole was twitching and leaking, his slick dripping on the bed. Tooru mewled when Hajime spread his ass cheeks and blew against his swollen hole, making it twitch again. After more whines from the omega, Hajime finally relented and kissed his hole, swirling his tongue around the rim before lapping at it some more. He could hear Tooru whimpering, “More, more,” above him and did as his omega asked, dipping his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, testing its give before pushing in harder. Tooru’s pink hole loosened quickly, his slick soaking the bottom half of Hajime’s face. Not that he cared. He reveled in Tooru’s taste, eating him out with gusto, dipping his tongue in and sucking on it, swallowing his slick whenever he licked some up into his mouth. Once his tongue started to get tired and his jaw began to hurt, Hajime pulled away, pushing his finger in instead. Tooru sucked him in, the omega moaning when a second finger quickly joined the first. Hajime scissored his fingers in and out of Tooru’s wet hole, the lewd sounds joining Tooru’s moans and mewls. After several minutes of careful preparation, Tooru finally whines, “I need you inside me.” Hajime doesn’t have to be told twice.

He quickly undresses, tearing his clothes off and rubbing his cock to full hardness, slicking it with Tooru’s own slick. He scoots Tooru back until his head is on the pillows and kisses him sweetly before positioning his cock and pushing into Tooru’s tight heat. Hajime groans deeply as he bottoms out, his own sounds joining Tooru’s whimpers. Hajime stills for a moment, wrapping Tooru’s long legs around his waist again before leaning down on his elbows and slowly pulling out before thrusting back in. Tooru moans as Hajime gasps in concentration, pulling out slowly each time before roughly plunging all the way back into Tooru’s heat. Tooru whispers his name reverently, begging him to fuck him harder, faster. And so, Hajime picks up a pounding pace, making Tooru moan with each thrust and the bed shake and creak with the severity of Hajime’s thrusting. Hajime keeps up his pace as he begins to mouth at Tooru’s neck, kissing and tasting his scent glands and whispering into his ear, “You’re so tight, Tooru. So amazing, so perfect.” And Tooru mewls at the praise, running his hands through Hajime’s thick hair, his mouth open in pleasure as more sounds spill from his pink, plump lips.

Hajime feels his knot begin to form and so does Tooru, whose moans become more high-pitched the bigger it gets. And just when Hajime feels himself about to come, he bites down on the skin that connects Tooru’s neck and shoulder, drawing blood as he empties himself inside of the omega. He stills once he completely comes, his knot still holding him in place. Tooru is gasping for air, his chest heaving up and down. He must have climaxed while Hajime was coming inside him, his cum splattered across his smooth stomach and chest. Hajime leans forward to inspect the new claim bite. It is deep and it will certainly leave a mark, Hajime thinks to himself, proud of his work. He licks the remaining blood up off of the surface of Tooru’s skin, making the omega mewl from the overstimulation.

After several minutes, Hajime’s knot finally deflates and he carefully pulls out, though Tooru still winces at the sudden loss. Hajime walks on unsteady legs to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before taking a wet cloth to wipe Tooru down and remove all sweat and cum from his body. “Are you okay?” he murmurs as he gingerly cleans out Tooru’s ass.

Tooru makes a high-pitched noise at the oversensitivity of his ass but nods to answer Hajime’s question. When Hajime is content with his cleanup, Tooru rolls over on to his side. He is quickly joined by Hajime after he throws the washcloth into the hamper. Hajime slides up behind Tooru, wrapping his arm around his lean waist and pulling him flush against him. Tooru sighs blissfully, burrowing back into Hajime’s warmth. Hajime’s eyelids grow heavy from the long day and the strenuous activity, threatening to close in sleep when he hears a quiet, “I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime smiles against Tooru’s neck, kissing it, murmuring, “I love you, Tooru,” before falling into a deep and relaxing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the Daishou fans out there! He just makes a really good bad guy :)


	7. Maybe It's Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but it's worth it ;) I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

It was an intimate dinner for the team members and their mates. Akaashi looked absolutely stunning on Bokuto's arm, wearing dark tight jeans that hugged his ass and hips perfectly and a green button-down shirt that Tooru was shire matched his eyes. He was putting nearly every omega there to shame.  _ Except for me, of course,  _ Tooru thought with a smirk. He himself was wearing his tightest black jeans that he knew made his ass look flawless and a purple shirt with a deep enough v-neck to flaunt his pale collarbones and his brand new claim bite. To top it off, he was holding onto Hajime's beautifully sculpted bicep. The man himself was wearing blue jeans and a simple white button down, but he still slayed. Suga and Daichi were there, too, of course, being the resident “perfect couple.” Though, at the moment, Suga looked tired and his pale skin looked even paler due to the dark bags under his eyes. Tooru briefly wondered if the pregnancy was going okay, though if it wasn't, he's sure that he would have heard about that by now. 

A few single members of the team had showed up, as well, including the one that Tooru loathed the most: Ushijima Wakatoshi. Not only was he unfairly tall and handsome, but he was unafraid to say the first thing that popped in his head and he didn't care if he offended anyone. Which is how he offended Tooru, first by calling him a bad setter, then by saying that he was too pretty for Hajime. Finally, to top it off, he had propositioned Tooru, despite the fact that he was sporting a brand spanking new claim bite and was very obviously taken. Tooru reminded himself to stay as far away from the alpha as possible, and to make sure that Hajime did not find out about Ushijima’s proposition. Tooru was sure that Hajime would defend his honor, which would be chivalrous and  _ very  _ sexy, but it would also probably result in Ushijima being hospitalized, which would not be good for the team. So Tooru would keep it to himself and hoped that Ushijima wasn't dense enough to flirt with him while Hajime was around. 

While Hajime walks off to get them drinks, Tooru saunters over to where Suga, Daichi, Akaashi, and Bokuto are talking, effortlessly inserting himself into the conversation. They are discussing the troublesome reputations that some of the single alphas of the team have made for themselves. The four of them were discussing the merits of approaching the team about this issue and calling the alphas out. Bokuto, in support of Daichi’s solution, clapped him on the back and said with his chest puffed out, “I got your back, bro! If any of them try anything, I’ll show them what a  _ true  _ alpha looks like!”

Akaashi, with a crease of worry between his perfect eyebrows, says in response, “Bokuto-san, that could be really dangerous.”

Bokuto was about to whine when Suga said, his voice not nearly as chipper as usual, “Akaashi is right, Bokuto.” He turns to Daichi when he continues, “Daichi, you know how some of these guys are. They wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you. Or Bokuto for that matter, the team be damned.” He looked tired and maybe even a little sad. Daichi grits his teeth in frustration, “But Koushi -” and is abruptly interrupted by a stern voice, “Daichi, enough.” Daichi looks like he is about to continue to argue when Koushi sighs in exasperation, his expression more tired than ever, “Daichi, please just...don’t.” All the frustration bleeds out of Daichi’s face when he sees how much of a toll their little argument is having on his mate’s health. 

“Suga-chan,” Tooru interrupts their conversation, “you look like you need to lie down.”

Suga sends a glare in his direction, his voice colder than Tooru has ever heard it, “I’m fine, Oikawa. Mind your own damn business.” All four of them are shocked at Suga’s behavior. Tooru has never heard a mean word spill from Suga’s lips, let alone such a cold expression. But Suga seems to realize what he just said and frantically apologizes, “I’m so sorry, Oikawa! I guess, I guess I’m just tired.” And he is. Oikawa can tell. And so can Daichi because he wraps a steadying arm around the omega’s waist, his expression one of complete and utter worry. Suga smiles at him softly, a silent gesture of gratitude. 

When Hajime finally comes with their drinks, he shoots a worried glance at Suga, but otherwise doesn’t mention just how awful he looks. However, it becomes impossible to ignore. The host of the party, an excitable man named Terushima Yuuji, calls out that dinner is ready as he paws at his omega girlfriend. The group turns to make their way over, Daichi’s arm tightening around Suga’s waist to help him to the dinner table. His gesture is futile, however, because Suga’s knees buckle. Daichi grunts in an effort to hold him up and Bokuto and Iwaizumi immediately run over to help support him. However, they are stopped by a low growl that emanates from Daichi’s chest, a warning to stay away from his mate. Instead, Tooru steps up to help his friend with the aid of Akaashi. Daichi does not stop them, not perceiving them as a threat. The other alphas of the room keep a safe distance, only the omegas and Akaashi being allowed anywhere near Suga. Daichi supports his lower back as he slides him to the ground, his arm around Suga’s shoulder. Akaashi supports his head, combing back his silver hair, asking one of the omega women to bring him a cold washcloth. Tooru shouts at Iwaizumi to call an ambulance, joining Akaashi on the floor to support Suga any way he can. His eyelids are fluttering, sweat on his brow, which Akaashi quickly tries to wipe away. Daichi is murmuring to him, though it is obvious that he isn’t hearing any of it. Suga’s hands are on his belly, protecting his baby as he loses consciousness. 

* * *

Koushi was tired, but he wanted to go to the dinner, he wanted to be there to support him. But as the night lengthens, Koushi feels his body getting weaker and weaker with exhaustion. He can see all the worried looks everyone has been throwing him, but he opts to ignore those to instead focus on staying upright. When dinner is called, he feels Daichi’s arm tighten around his waist but it doesn’t help. He feels himself falling when Daichi deftly catches him and gently lowers him to the ground. He hears a low growl, tries to tell Daichi something, anything, to reassure him that he is okay. He hears Oikawa shout to somebody to call an ambulance, feels a cold cloth touched to his sweaty brow. He finds the strength to touch his belly, curling his hands around it, wanting to protect his baby,  _ Daichi’s  _ baby, at all costs. Daichi is murmuring soothing words to him but he can’t hear it, can’t hear anything as he loses consciousness. 

When he wakes up, he is in a white bed in a white room that stinks of sterility. There is an annoying beeping sound in the corner and he feels a needle in his arm, though he forces himself not to look at it for fear of passing out again. He hears one word, a word that contains so much relief and joy that Koushi feels like he might cry. “Koushi.” Daichi’s worried expression comes into view, though he manages a delighted smile when he sees that Koushi’s eyes are open and that he is looking back at him. “I’m so glad you’re awake,” Daichi breathes out.

“How long was I out?” Koushi asks, or attempts to ask. It comes out more like a rasp, his throat parched. Daichi hands him a glass of water, tipping it so that he may take a drink from it as he answers, “Only a few hours. And you desperately needed those few hours.”

Koushi feels tears pin prick his eyes as he looks up at the anxious expression on Daichi’s face. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers. The tears fall, marking his cheeks. 

Daichi’s expression becomes even more concerned and he reaches out a gentle hand to wipe Koushi’s tears away. “Shh, baby, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Koushi opens up his mouth to argue, but Daichi shushes him. “Koushi, you were exhausted. You’ve been working hard and you had a rough week. You needed the rest, baby.” 

“But what if I hurt the baby?” Koushi gasps out. “Exhaustion can hurt the pregnancy, Daichi. What if--” But Daichi cuts him off, “The baby is just fine, Koushi. The doctor has already assured me of that. You and the baby are okay, that’s all that matters.” Koushi gasps again, wanting to argue but also desperately needing the comfort of his alpha. He reaches out to Daichi, whimpering, begging for his attention. Daichi immediately complies, one hand moving to pet his hair while the other joins Koushi’s on his belly. “Shhh, baby, I’m here, I’m here. You’re okay, you’re okay.” And Koushi lets himself be petted and coddled until his eyelids grow heavy with sleep. Daichi presses a soft kiss to his lips, wiping away his last few tears as he loses consciousness once again. 

* * *

They were having a quiet night at home. They were curled up on the couch, watching some western movie on netflix. Kenma is pressed up against him and his arm is around the omega’s narrow shoulders. Kenma is playing a game on his PSP, though Tetsurou can tell that he is not paying much attention. There has been something on Kenma’s mind since the night at the club, but Kenma has staunchly refused to discuss whatever has his mind occupied. Tetsurou knows well enough from experience to not push him; Kenma would tell him when and if he wanted to. Despite his sometimes meek demeanor, Kenma was as stubborn as a mule and could not be forced to do anything if he truly didn’t want to. But it seems that his silence has come to an end - which Tetsurou silently thanks the heavens for - when he murmurs, “Kuro.”

Tetsurou looks down at him, quirking his eyebrows up, “What’s up, kitten?”

Kenma blushes at the nickname but otherwise ignores it. Instead, he scoots away a little bit, swinging around so that he is facing Tetsurou completely, his legs crossed. “I want to talk,” he replies, his face devoid of any emotion but his voice full of apprehension. 

Tetsurou knows that he shouldn’t, but, despite knowing the answer, he asks in his most innocent voice, “About what?”

Kenma looks unimpressed with his play at ignorance but answers anyways, “About the other night. About us.”

Tetsurou swallows, so hard that he knows that Kenma could probably hear it. “Us?” he attempts in his most masculine voice, though it comes out more like a squeak. Kenma just nods, the anxiety in his eyes deepening. Tetsurou clears his throat, trying to redeem his sense of masculinity, “Are you finally going to explain what you meant that night?”

Kenma remains apathetic but there is a slight tremor in his voice when he asks, “Do you really not know?” 

Tetsurou swallows again, but instead of answering, he says, “I want to hear it from you.”

Kenma frowns and looks down, mumbling, “Don’t be cruel.”

Tetsurou blanches and reaches forward, pushing some of Kenma’s hair behind his ears, whispering, “I’m sorry,” as he does so. He says louder, “I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?” Kenma asks, disbelief coloring his tone. 

Tetsurou knows why; he has always shielded his fear from Kenma, always tried to appear strong and brave so that Kenma didn’t have to. And now Kenma can’t believe that he could be scared of anything, especially something as trivial as requited feelings. But Tetsurou doesn’t want him to think that anymore, not now. “Scared of you,” he answers.

Kenma’s eyebrows furrow in misunderstanding, “Me?”

“You,” Tetsurou answers with a nod. When Kenma continues to appear incredulous, he elaborates with a small smile that is closer to a grimace, “You have the ability to destroy me, Kenma. With just a few words, I would be reduced to nothing. That’s why I’m scared. I’m scared because I’ve just been going off of guesswork because I have to be certain. I could ruin what is most important to me by just guessing.” 

Kenma perked up during his little speech, realization dawning on his face. “What’s most important to you?” he asks, as if doesn’t know. 

Tetsurou leans forward, cupping the side of his face with his hand, covering it completely with his large palm. “You,” he breathes out, feeling his heartbeat race when Kenma’s eyes light up. 

The omega crawls forward, swinging a leg over Tetsurou’s lap to straddle him. Kenma places his hands on each side of Tetsurou’s face. “Tetsu,” he murmurs as he strokes his cheeks lovingly, “ _ Tetsurou.”  _ And Tetsurou knows what comes next, feels the excitement in his bones as Kenma leans in. Tetsurou leans up to meet his parted lips, kissing him softly. He places his hands on his slender waist, tightening his grip to pull his small body tighter against his own. Kenma gasps and pulls back, breaking the kiss. He’s breathing hard through swollen lips, his hands still caressing Tetsurou’s cheeks. “Say it,” he whispers, his eyes pleading Tetsurou to vocalize his feelings.

Tetsurou breathes in deeply, cursing his rapid pulse before he pulls Kenma impossibly closer, whispering into his ear, “I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for so long.” He hears a sharp intake of breath, feels Kenma’s pulse speed up to match his. Kenma pulls his head back, kissing him again, his lips salty with the taste of tears.He murmurs against them, “I love you, Kenma.”   
  
Kenma nods and presses against him harder, kissing him harder. Tetsurou feels a small smile quirk up his lips as they kiss, feels himself smile, as well. Kenma’s hands move from his cheeks to his hair, petting it and combing through it. His grip tightens when Tetsurou opens his mouth with his own, stroking Kenma’s tongue. Kenma moans and lets his mouth be claimed, lets Tetsurou’s hands roam his small body, touching everywhere he wasn’t allowed to before. Tetsurou slides his hands up his sides and down his back, squeezing his plump ass before moving to his thighs, kneading the soft muscle there.

When Kenma finally breaks the kiss, his hands positioned on Tetsurou’s shoulders. Tear tracks stain his cheeks but there is a beautiful, wide smile on his face, the biggest smile that Tetsurou has ever seen. “I love you, Tetsurou.” And Tetsurou smiles, so big that his cheeks start to hurt. And he leans in, taking Kenma’s soft lips again, elated that he could now do this whenever he wants.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Kuroken kisses! You're welcome! Please leave kudos and comments!


	8. Under A Purple Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, this update took so long. College started back up again and I am crazy busy. From now on, I'll try to update as often as I can. Also, this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I hope you all still enjoy it! Please leave kudos and comments!

One Month Later

“Daichi, please, I’m fine,” Koushi says, smiling softly at his mate. That angelic smile of his usually made Daichi feel happy and calm, but now all he feels is irritated. His mate has been adamant about going back to the movement to continue his efforts for equal rights and Daichi is proud that he is so determined to do just that. But Koushi has been on bed rest for the past few weeks after his collapse at the dinner and Daichi can’t help but worry. What if he collapses again? What if next time the baby isn’t unscathed. Daichi doesn’t want to take those chances, but Koushi is nothing if not relentless. Koushi can see him thinking, can see him worrying. He cups one of Daichi’s cheeks gently and smiles at him softly. He leans forward to place a chaste kiss on Daichi’s lips, not giving him any time to kiss back before he is pulling away. The look he gives Daichi is a mix of affection and exasperation, which Daichi should have been expecting. “You know that Yaku will kill me if I push myself too hard. And Asahi will make sure that I’m alright. So you don’t have to worry, Daichi. I’ll be okay.”

Daichi wills himself to relax, knowing that Koushi is right, knowing that he needs to trust his mate, but it’s difficult. He winds his arms around Koushi’s waist, pulling him in closer until his swollen belly is pressed flush against his own. He kisses his forehead and whispers into his hair, “Just be careful, okay? I need you to be healthy and safe.” He feels Koushi nod and he pushes the argument out of his head, instead resigning himself to a life of unabating worrying.

* * *

Practice today was hard; the coach was punishing them for losing a friendly match last week. Tooru had ran harder than he has in a long time and his body, especially his knee, was feeling the toll it took on him. And now, practice had been made even worse. Tooru had stayed behind to stretch, not wanting the laborious practice to hurt his body too much. While he was stretching his inner thighs, Ushijima felt the need to comment on his spread legs. Tooru flushed and insulted him but Ushijima was apparently having too much fun to stop. “You look good with your legs open,” he said in his infuriatingly monotone voice. “I would make you want to keep them open all day long.”

Tooru scoffed and sent him a glare, “As if, Waka-chan. Men who are actually good in bed don't feel the need to brag about it.”

“I'm not bragging,” he replies, so serious as if he actually believes his own words. “I'm just informing you of my abilities.”

Tooru glared at him again, “You do realize that I've been claimed, right?” He uses a voice that one would use to speak to a child, since Ushijima obviously doesn't seem to understand.

“Of course,” he says, his voice almost condescending as if Tooru himself doesn't know that he's been claimed.

Tooru replies in a sickly sweet voice, “Then do you have a death wish or something?” He replaces his fake smile with his glare, “Stop messing with me already! Iwa-chan would not like it!”

“ _Iwa-chan_ doesn't have to know,” Ushijima replies nonchalantly, taking a step forward as if to emphasize his point.

“He would smell you all over me! Not to mention that I would tell him and let him beat the shit out of you!” Tooru yells at him, losing his patience, which Ushijima seems to have an infinite amount of.

Now Ushijima scoffs, finding the fact that Hajime could beat him up ludicrous. “Your mate would find himself in much more pain than I would.” He takes another step forward, again stressing his point. Tooru feels fear wash over him for the first time, finally realizing that Ushijima intends to get what he wants. When he takes a step back, Ushijima comes two steps closer.

Just when Tooru prepares to turn and run, the gym doors slam open. Hajime stomps in, huffing, “Tooru, you know you shouldn't be practicing this late!” He starts to make his way toward Tooru, probably to berate him, when he abruptly stops and takes in the situation. He can probably smell Tooru's fear and his expression moves from one of slight irritation to one of absolute rage. He jogs over to Tooru, smoothing his hair back, “What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Tooru shakes his head but bites his lip, ashamed to tell him any more. Hajime pleads, “Tooru, please, you can tell me.”

Tooru leans forward, keeping his eyes on Ushijima, and whispers into Hajime's ear, “He's trying to seduce me. And he threatened you.”

Hajime growls and whirls around, stalking toward the other alpha, his fists clenching. When he gets right up in front of Ushijima, he gets in his face, looking like much more of an alpha despite his shorter stature. “Stay the fuck away from Tooru. He's _mine_.”

Ushijima laughs humorlessly, “I think Tooru needs a _real_ alpha in his life, don't you? Doesn't he deserve that?”

Tooru can tell he actually believes what he is saying; he's not trying to hurt Hajime's feelings or be an ass but he truly thinks that Hajime is not good enough for him. While Tooru growls inside at the statement, Hajime growls out loud, deep and dark and scary, making Tooru's hair stand on end. Hajime surges forward, punching Ushijima in the gut and grabbing his neck, pushing his head down so it collides with his knee. Ushijima growls, too, but it doesn't sound nearly as sinister. _And it isn't nearly as sexy_ , Tooru thinks to himself. Ushijima tackles Hajime, who yanks at his hair and punches him in the face as they fall to the floor, grappling with each other. Ushijima kicks Hajime in the shin and backhands him in the face as he stands up on wobbly legs. He aims a punch at Hajime's face when he gets on his feet but Hajime dodges it and punches him instead. Tooru hears bones connect with bones, cringing as he watches Ushijima fall to the ground, holding his bleeding nose. Ushijima tries to get up but Hajime takes his chance and kicks the other alpha in the abdomen, making him groan in pain. Hajime lands another kick before leaning down, grabbing Ushijima's shirt, and punching him once more in the face. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he slumps to the ground, hanging onto consciousness by a thread. Hajime brings his fist back, ready to punch him again, when Tooru finally runs forward, pulling on Hajime's fist and stopping him, “Hajime, stop! He can barely keep his eyes open!”

Hajime growls but relents resentfully, pushing his slack body away forcefully. Tooru doesn't let go of his hand when he stands up, instead, his grip tightens. He lets out a weak sob, burying his face into Hajime's bicep. Hajime whirls around, hugging him to his chest. “I'm sorry that you had to see that,” he murmurs into his hair.

Tooru sobs weakly again. He feels tears fall down his face, snot drip onto Hajime's shirt. “You _scared_ me,” he whispers, sniffling loudly.

He hears a sharp intake of breath, feels Hajime's heartbeat speed up. “I'm so sorry, Tooru,” he whispers fervently.

Tooru looks up and brackets his face with his hands. He knows that he is the ugliest crier imaginable but he also knows that Hajime doesn't care. Hajime doesn't look much better, either, though that's to be expected after a fist fight. “Just don't do that ever again, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Hajime chuckles at the use of his full name and leans forward to kiss him sweetly, whispering, “I promise,” against his lips.

* * *

Kuroo is on top of him, his weight a comforting presence as it pushes him down into the bed. One of his large hands is on the top of Kenma's thigh, resting right underneath his ass. His other hand is cradling Kenma's head, his elbow on the bed, holding his weight up so he doesn't crush Kenma. Though Kenma doesn't think he would mind, especially not right now. Kuroo's tongue is expertly exploring his mouth, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue at just the right moments. The hand resting on his thigh makes Kenma's breath short because he knows that if Kuroo moved his hand up just a little bit, the situation would completely change. Kenma is only wearing one of Kuroo's t-shirts and underwear, and the knowledge that there is just a couple of thin layers of clothing between them sends shivers down his spine.

Kuroo moves to his neck, licking and sucking at his scent glands, biting at his neck. Kenma moans when Kuroo moves his leg, pulling it around his hips, sliding his hand up its bare length. Kuroo squeezes his thigh, kneading it as it slowly moves up to its destination. When Kuroo finally caresses his butt, Kenma gasps and grips Kuroo's hair, pulling it hard, urging him to touch more of his body. Kuroo moans and moves his mouth back to Kenma's, dominating him as he kisses him. Kenma meets each of his kisses, their lips sliding together perfectly, as if they were made to be kissing each other. _And maybe we are_ , Kenma thinks to himself as their kisses get hotter and wetter and Kuroo's hand slides underneath the thin fabric of his pink, strawberry-patterned panties. Kenma knows that Kuroo believes in stuff like soulmates. Despite his intimidating demeanor, Kuroo is a complete romantic. _He would think that our lips were meant to touch each other. He would think that what we are doing right now was inevitable._ And maybe he would be right. Because Kenma can't think of anything else he would rather be doing with anyone else.

All thoughts fade from his mind when Kuroo grasps the bare skin of his ass. All of his thoughts are now solely concentrated on the feeling of his large hand, the callouses on his fingers from years of playing volleyball, the fingernails that he keeps meticulously short. Kenma moans into his mouth, relishing the sensation of Kuroo feeling him, learning his body. Kuroo's long fingers slide down the cleft of his ass, searching for Kenma’s entrance. Kenma gasps again when his fingers find what they are looking for, massaging the puckered skin, pressing down on it. Kuroo's lips move from his mouth to his ear, kissing the lobe and whispering into it, “You're so wet.”

He is wet. Kenma can feel slick gushing out of his hole, his panties are soaked and he can only imagine how wet Kuroo's fingers are. The mere thought of Kuroo's fingers makes Kenma whimper and he moves his hand down to grab at Kuroo's shirt, trying to pull it off the alpha, wanting to feel more of his body, as well. “Kuroo,” he whimpers when the alpha dips the tip of his finger into Kenma's entrance.

Kenma bites his lip, trying to stop some of the embarrassing noises from escaping his mouth. Kuroo has other plans, though, and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting on it instead. Kenma lets out a high-pitched moan, which gets louder as Kuroo slips his finger in to the last knuckle. Kuroo smirks when he pulls away, looking quite pleased with himself as he studies the damage he did to Kenma's lip. He says in a low, gravely voice, “That's my job.”

Kenma feels himself clench around his finger at the sound of his voice, and Kuroo obviously feels it, too, because he groans and buries his face into the crook of Kenma's neck, hurriedly adding a second finger, making Kenma gasp at the sensation of being stretched further. Kuroo begins to pump his fingers in and out of Kenma, scissoring him open. Kenma's fingers curl into the fabric of Kuroo's shirt, which he is unfortunately still wearing. His grip tightens when Kuroo begins to place open-mouthed kisses onto Kenma's neck and collarbone. He shivers at the contact and pulls Kuroo closer. When he does, he feels the rather large bulge in Kuroo's pants for the first time. Kuroo is still opening him up and Kenma knows there is only one direction that this is going in. But he's not ready for that, not yet. So, he whispers Kuroo's name and Kuroo, sensing the urgency in his voice, immediately stops. He slowly pulls his fingers out of Kenma and leans up so that he can look down at him, “What's up, kitten?”

Kenma feels his already flushed face get even redder, but he sits up, pushing Kuroo off of him and puts a couple inches of distance between them. Kuroo looks confused, and maybe even a little scared. So Kenma gives him a small, reassuring smile and says, “I'm not ready yet.”

Kuroo's entire body relaxes and he smiles at Kenma, full of affection and understanding. “That's okay,” he says, scooting closer to Kenma and wrapping an arm around his waist. He leans his cheek on Kenma's head and says, “We don't have to do anything you don't want to. And we'll go at your pace. When you're ready, we can do whatever you want.”

Kenma smiles and burrows into his side, hiding his flushed face. He feels Kuroo chuckle and mumbles quietly, “Thank you.”

Kuroo shrugs, the movement moving Kenma's body, as well. “Of course. You are what is most important, Kenma. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do.” He pulls away a bit so that he can look down into Kenma's eyes, “You are the boss here.” He smirks, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I am but your humble servant.”

Kenma rolls his eyes and shoves Kuroo softly, but immediately settles back into his arms. “You're stupid,” he murmurs.

Kuroo chuckles, “I know. You make me stupid.” Kenma feels his face turn a brilliant shade of red, but instead of answering, he burrows further into Kuroo's arms, hiding his smile, thinking to himself, _What did I do to deserve him?_


	9. I'd Ride Off With You In A Big Balloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! College has been a doozy this year. But I'm back, and hopefully I'll be able to update pretty regularly from now on because the story is winding down! Thanks for sticking around and I hope you guys enjoy this long-overdue chapter!

Daichi is like an overprotective mother. All he does is worry, and worry some more, and occasionally yell at people. And after Koushi’s collapse his worrying has reached an impossible new height. Koushi knows that Daichi worries so much about him because he loves him and he is excited to become a father, but right now, Koushi can’t help but feel a little frustrated with him. Koushi is not a helpless child and even though he is pregnant, he is not incapable of doing anything that he did before he got pregnant. So, he pushes Daichi's worry to the back of his mind and focuses on the task at hand: opening talks with the city's government to get more equitable policies put in place for omegas. So far, the process has been slow going and the government is reluctant to do anything about the issue at hand. But Koushi has always been called incessantly stubborn and he wasn't about to stop now. They _would_ come to a compromise, Koushi would make sure of that.

* * *

Ever since they began looking for a surrogate, Bokuto has become even handsier than usual. Keiji thinks it's because of the prospect of raising a child together. Though, Bokuto would probably use any excuse to have sex with Keiji more often. Not that Keiji minds. Ever since Suga and Oikawa got pregnant, Keiji has been in a funk. He knows that Bokuto could sense it, too, he just couldn't figure out what caused it. But now that the possibility of having children is coming into fruition, Keiji feels his spirit lifting more and more each day. The sudden upswing has not gone unnoticed, particularly by his mate, and the alpha is certainly taking advantage of the situation.

Normally, Keiji would make Bokuto wear a condom. Not because he thinks Bokuto is having sex with anyone else, and obviously, it's not because he could get pregnant. It just makes things a lot messier and Keiji is not a fan of messes. But Bokuto likes it; he swears it feels better. So, Keiji has begun to make an exception. Which is why, right now, Bokuto is seated fully inside him and Keiji can feel the warmth of his semen painting his insides as Bokuto comes. His knot is flared and Keiji knows that it won't be going down anytime soon. So, he and Bokuto kiss to pass the time. Several minutes later, when his knot finally recedes and he pulls out of him, Keiji can feel wetness leak out his hole, a feeling that makes him shudder in both a good and bad way.

Bokuto is smiling; Keiji can feel it against his skin as his alpha kisses down his body. Bokuto giggles when he places open-mouthed kisses against his ticklish belly, but his giggles are cut short when Bokuto inserts a finger inside him, the sound of it horrible wet. Keiji gasps and asks breathily, “Koutarou, what are you doing?”

Bokuto smiles and places a kiss to the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his wet hole. “It's not very often you let me come inside you,” he murmurs playfully, still kissing the sensitive skin.

“So?” Keiji asks, feeling breathless as Bokuto scissors his finger in and out of him.

“So,” Bokuto coos, “I want to take advantage of it.”

Keiji is about to ask how, when Bokuto's lips are at his entrance, his tongue tracing the swollen rim. Keiji’s question is cut off by a low moan and his thighs clench around Bokuto's head as his fingers curl into the sheets. Bokuto's tongue easily slips inside his entrance, probing the loose flesh. “Koutarou,” Keiji gasps. He is unable to say anymore because Bokuto sucks on his entrance, sucking some of his own cum out of Keiji’s asshole. Keiji has heard about people doing this but never before has Bokuto done this to him. And Keiji loves it. The sensation on his sensitive flesh makes Keiji's toes curl in pleasure, soft moans falling from his lips as Bokuto eats him out. “Koutarou...I’m so sensitive.”

Bokuto gives his ass one last lick before he crawls back up Keiji’s body. “Sorry, baby,” he says with a sheepish smile, “I got carried away.”

Keiji giggles, “Carried away?”

Bokuto chuckles, nuzzling into his neck, “You’re ass just tastes so good.” Keiji blushes but giggles again when Bokuto starts placing little kisses along his jaw and under his ear.

After wriggling around to be let up, Keiji stumbles to the bathroom and cleans out his swollen ass. Bokuto stumbles in soon after, his gorgeous cock covered by unnecessary boxers. When he stands in front of the sink to wash out his mouth, Keiji sidles up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and laying his head against his muscular back. “Why’d you put your boxers on?” he asks innocently.

Bokuto wriggles his ass back against him, “Why? You wanna see my ass?”

Keiji giggles, kissing his shoulder, “Of course.”

Bokuto turns around, chuckling, “I should’ve known you were an ass man.”

Keiji giggles some more, which turns into a high-pitched squeal when Bokuto picks him up bridal style and carries him over to the bed. Just when Bokuto drops him onto their bed and drops his boxers, a shrill noise cuts through the atmosphere. Keiji maneuvers around to answer his phone, cursing whoever is calling this late at night. “Hello?” he asks, annoyed, into the phone.

“Hi, Akaashi-san,” a nervous, familiar voice says over the phone.

“Yachi-kun?” Keiji asks the voice, quickly sitting up and pushing Bokuto off of him. Bokuto scrambles to sit up next to him. They had found Yachi Hitoka through Suga, who of course knows everybody involved in the movement. He had introduced them to her and the little omega had nearly started crying when Bokuto started asking about whether she would be willing to be a surrogate for them. Her beta partner, Shimizu Kiyoko, had been able to calm her down enough to agree to it. But she still seemed a little scared of Keiji and _a lot_ scared of Bokuto. And though he knew that she always seemed nervous, lately he was worried that she was nervous about the baby, or lack thereof.

“Y-yeah,” she stutters out, her voice trembling. Keiji's heart leapt and he reminded himself to remain calm, for her if not for himself.

“Is something wrong?” Keiji asks in his most soothing voice.

“I-I just wanted to t-tell you that I’m...pregnant,” she says, whispering the last word as if it was a dirty secret.

Keiji sucks in his breath, prompting Bokuto to ask quietly, “What’s wrong? Did something happen? ‘Kaashi!” Keiji shushes him and returns to the conversation, “Are you absolutely sure?” he asks in his quietest, most serious voice.

“100% sure, Akaashi-san,” she breathes out.

Keiji lets out a sob, scaring Bokuto into freaking out about whatever just happened. “Thank you, thank you so much, Yachi-kun,” Keiji says softly, trying to stifle his sobs and wipe away his tears. “Thank you.”

He hears a sniffle from the other side and knows that she is starting to cry. “Of course, Akaashi-san.” She sniffles again and says quietly, “Goodnight.”

When she hangs up, Keiji really starts crying, clutching onto Bokuto’s arm. The man attached to said arm is going berserk with worry. “Koutarou,” Keiji breathes out between sobs, climbing onto his lap, “Koutarou.” He cups Bokuto’s face in his hands, stilling him as he coos his name. “Koutarou, Kou…” Keiji kisses him, quieting his protests. “Shh...Kou, Kou, listen to me.” Bokuto stops asking hurried questions, looking into Keiji’s eyes with complete seriousness. “Kou...we’re gonna have a baby.”

And Bokuto’s face lights up immediately and he lets out a delighted hoot, hoisting Keiji up by his thighs and twirling him around. Keiji squeals with delight, tears still streaming down his face as Bokuto twirls him around, shouting happily. “We’re having a baby! I’m gonna be a daddy!”

Keiji giggles and kisses him sloppily, mumbling, “You’re gonna be a daddy.”

Bokuto kisses him back, whispering softly into his mouth, “And you’re gonna be a momma.”

More tears fall from Keiji’s eyes as he kisses Bokuto again, feeling truly happy for the first time since he presented, or _didn’t_ present would be the correct phrasing. And instead of admonishing Bokuto for sharing the good news so soon after finding out, he just giggles and curls into Bokuto as he squeals about their soon-to-be child to Kuroo over the phone, acting like a child himself.

* * *

“Ushijima looks like he got ran over by a car,” Tooru says sternly, his arms crossed over his little baby bump. “Coach was asking him tons of questions, he was asking _me_ tons of questions. Luckily, Ushijima knows when to keep his mouth shut and I’m a good liar.”

Hajime huffs out a humorless laugh. “I don’t think being a good liar is something that you should brag about,” is Hajime’s response.

Tooru grumbles underneath his breath and sends Hajime his nastiest glare, “ _Iwa-chan!_ ” he admonishes. “If he had told my coach what happened, I could have been suspended.”

Hajime scoffs, “As if, Tooru. Your coach isn’t an idiot, he knows he would be fucked without you.”

“That’s not the point, Hajime, and you know it!” Tooru shouts, starting to get frustrated.

Hajime stands up from the table and kisses Tooru to shut him up. Tooru makes an indignant noise in the back of his throat but leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s broad shoulders. One of Hajime’s hands roams to his ass while the other gently caresses his belly. He murmurs into Tooru’s ear, “I know. I’m sorry, Tooru. It won’t happen again.”

Tooru kisses him again, but breaks it almost immediately to mumble, “It better not.”

Hajime smiles against his mouth, “I was just so mad, Tooru.”

Tooru pulls back, “I know, but that doesn’t mean that you can just beat the shit out of anybody that flirts with me.”

“He wasn’t just flirting with you and you know it,” Hajime growls, squeezing his ass to emphasize his point.

Tooru gasps and smiles widely, strengthening his grip on Hajime’s shoulders. “Just don’t do it again.” Hajime nods and leans in for a kiss, though Tooru dodges it, giving him a stern look, “Promise me, Hajime.”

Hajime smiles and kisses his nose, earning him a giggle. “I promise.”

* * *

While Kuroo is in the shower, Kenma finds the condoms; not just condoms, but ones that can accommodate a knot. Kenma knew this was coming. They've been dating for more than a month and have done little more than have heated make out sessions. Kuroo fingered him once, but that's about it. Kenma knows how irrational it is to be scared of having sex. He knows that Kuroo would be gentle and attentive, that he would take care of him. Despite how much Kenma loves and trusts Kuroo, he is still scared. He's heard stories of alphas going crazy with lust and raping their previously-consenting partners. He's heard of knots making omegas bleed. And he doesn't want that. His first time with Kuroo is supposed to be slow and romantic and feel good. But Kenma is scared that something, _anything,_ will go wrong. And he couldn't live with himself if that happened.

Kenma jumps, slams the drawer, and hurriedly scrambles away from it when he hears the shower turn off. He gets under the covers and turns on his PSP to hide his bright red face. If Kuroo saw it, he would be able to deduce what was going on and would want to talk about it, which Kenma definitely does _not_ want to do. Kenma's heart is racing as Kuroo walks out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets clinging to his abs. Kenma feels his face heat up even more when Kuroo catches his staring and winks at him, his smirk settling on his face. “Like what you see?” he purrs, sauntering over to the bed. Kenma pulls the sheets over his head to hide his reddening face, discarding his PSP to the bed to focus on controlling his hardening cock. The bed dips under Kuroo’s weight when he gets on the bed, saying in his sexiest voice, “Don’t hide your face, kitten.” Kenma feels him crawl right in front of him and whisper, “I like what I see, too.” Kenma inhales sharply as the sheets are pulled down, revealing his face to Kuroo, whose beautiful eyes are looking right back into his. The smile that was on Kuroo’s face is instantly wiped away when Kuroo sees his face. “What’s wrong?” Kenma just shakes his head, too embarrassed to answer. Kuroo seems to understand; he always understands. He gently takes Kenma’s face between his hands and says with complete seriousness, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Kenma.”

Kenma looks down at his fidgeting hands, not trusting himself to look at Kuroo. “But I _do_ want to,” he mumbles. He feels Kuroo shift closer, laying down beside him and curling around his smaller frame. He pulls Kenma closer and just looks at him, encouraging him to talk. After a few more moments of silence, Kenma finally does, “I’m sorry.”

Kuroo immediately sits up, his eyebrows furrowing. He takes Kenma’s hands in his and says, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I know you want to,” he says, finally looking up at Kuroo, who smiles at him fondly.

“Yes, I want to, but that doesn’t matter. What you want to do is what matters,” he replies and places a kiss on Kenma’s forehead. When Kenma sniffles, he pulls him into a tighter hug and says softly, “You never have to apologize for anything, Kenma. Not to me or to anyone else.” He kisses Kenma’s forehead again and makes to kiss his nose when Kenma tilts his head up to meet his lips. He hears Kuroo gasp softly before he returns the kiss, tilting Kenma’s head up further to deepen the kiss. Kenma moves his hands up to squeeze Kuroo’s upper arms, whimpering when he feels Kuroo’s tongue open his mouth and enter it. Kuroo coaxes Kenma’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it, making Kenma moan and his toes curl. Kuroo gently pushes him back on the bed, covering his body with his own as he probes Kenma’s mouth with his tongue. He lifts Kenma’s leg, smoothing his hand up his thigh and curving it around his hip.

Kenma’s leg rubs against the towel, which is currently the only thing between him and Kuroo’s arousal. The knowledge of that makes him pull back, his breathing unsteady as he looks into Kuroo’s flushed face. He is about to apologize but Kuroo stops him with a small kiss. “Don’t apologize, Kenma. I understand.” He pushes himself up and makes to get off of the bed, but Kenma stops him, clenching his legs tight around his waist. Kuroo looks confused but he waits for Kenma to speak. Kenma can feel his face heat up as Kuroo continues to look at him. He wants to crawl under the covers and never come out, but he steels himself and says almost inaudibly, “I want to.”

Kuroo looks even more confused now, but Kenma can also see a glint of hopefulness in his eyes. “Kenma, we don’t --” but Kenma cuts him off. “I want to,” he says more adamantly, pulling Kuroo by his neck and kissing him once more. Kuroo groans into his mouth, his grip returning to his thigh and tightening. Kenma murmurs against his lips, “I want to. I want to.”

Kuroo wrenches away from him, stumbling into the bathroom and returning with lube. He crawls back onto the bed in between Kenma’s legs and kisses him hard, claiming his mouth. Kenma whimpers when he feels a hand on his ass, spreading his legs further as a slickness begins to form. Kuroo sits back up again, throwing the towel off his body and working to do the same to Kenma’s clothes. He is gentle as he disrobes him, touching every inch of his body that he uncovers, kissing his neck and his collarbone and paying special attention to his hard nipples. Kenma moans when Kuroo’s lips close around one of the hard buds at the same time that a lubed finger slides into him. Kuroo slides the digit in and out of him, working him open as slick continues to drip out of his ass. Kuroo turns his attention to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he adds another finger. Kenma pulls Kuroo up to him, silently begging for a kiss. Kuroo obliges him, kissing him deeply as he scissors him open. Finally, Kuroo adds a third finger when he moves his mouth to Kenma’s neck, peppering his scent glands with open-mouthed kisses. Kenma mewls when Kuroo hits his prostate just before he pulls his fingers out.

Kuroo pulls away and leans toward the bedside drawer to get a condom. Kenma briefly thinks that they shouldn’t use one, but quickly pushes that from his mind, saving the idea for a later time. He closes his eyes and hears the tear of elastic, hears the sounds of Kuroo putting the condom on and lubing himself up. He feels slick pulse out of him as the bed creaks, Kuroo repositioning himself over him, aligning his cock with his entrance. But Kuroo stops. All Kenma can hear is his own heartbeat and Kuroo’s heavy breathing. He feels Kuroo’s breath on his ear when he says, softly, “Open your eyes, Kenma.”

Kenma does and is met with the sight of utter arousal. Kuroo’s eyes are dark and his pupils blown. He looks like he is going to devour Kenma, a thought that makes Kenma clench. The slight movement catches Kuroo’s eyes, which move from his face to his spread ass. Before Kenma can say anything, Kuroo ducks down and he feels a tongue prod at his entrance. Kenma moans and moves his hands into Kuroo’s hair, gripping it tightly as Kuroo’s tongue moves inside him. He had never imagined this would happen but there is little room left for thought as Kuroo eats him out, lapping up his slick. Embarrassing noises continue to leave Kenma’s mouth but he can’t help it. Kuroo is tongue fucking him with such gusto that Kenma can’t think; there was absolutely no chance that he could keep the noises contained.

One last slide of Kuroo’s tongue inside of him and he moves back up Kenma’s body, kissing him, letting him taste himself. Kenma moans and winds his arms around his neck, letting Kuroo’s tongue fuck his mouth. He moves his tongue along with Kuroo’s, sliding it against his as he feels something prod with his entrance. He breaks the kiss when the head of Kuroo’s cock pops inside of him, throwing his head back onto the pillow and giving a high-pitched moan. Kuroo’s brow furrows in concentration as he inches his way inside until he is fully seated. Kenma feels so full and when he looks up into Kuroo’s eyes, he feels his cock twitch inside him. He mewls, to which Kuroo gives an appreciative growl before pulling almost all the way out and slowly pushing back in so deep that Kenma can almost feel his cock in his throat. He keeps that pace, fucking into Kenma slowly, watching all of his reactions, getting to know what he likes, though there isn’t anything that Kenma hasn’t liked so far.

As Kuroo continues his slow pace, his hand comes to wrap around Kenma’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Kenma gasps each time his thumb wipes across the head and moans when Kuroo’s cock massages his prostate. He moves his fingers into Kuroo’s thick hair, using it to pull Kuroo down and kiss him. With every thrust now, there is a spark or pleasure as Kuroo’s cock pushes against his sensitive prostate and Kenma is clenching around him, making Kuroo gasp and groan into his mouth. As Kuroo’s pace quickens, Kenma knows that he is almost ready. Kuroo moves his mouth to Kenma’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin while he begins to ram inside of him, his hand still working Kenma’s cock. Kenma holds his head against his body as he and Kuroo are both moved toward climax, his legs tightening around his waist as he clenches around Kuroo one last time, feeling Kuroo’s knot flare inside him. He mewls when he comes, smearing both their stomachs. He can feel Kuroo’s knot, making him feel fuller than ever before, stretching him to the point that he can’t tell the difference between pleasure and pain. Kuroo stills inside him, his cock twitching as he orgasms. Kenma makes a slight sound of approval, his instincts wishing that he could feel Kuroo’s come, feel it moving inside him and making a baby.

They remain like that for several minutes as they wait for Kuroo’s knot to deflate. While they wait, Kuroo peppers his face with soft kisses, rubbing his hands along his body, soothing him. When he is finally able to pull out, Kuroo quickly discards the condom and washes Kenma down with a warm washcloth, paying special attention to his oversensitive entrance. When Kuroo finally lies down beside him, Kenma curls into his chest, mewling with pleasure as he breathes in Kuroo’s heady scent, the smell calming him and making him feel safe. He can hear Kuroo breathing in his scent, as well, as his arms come around his small body, pulling him tightly against his body. Kuroo whispers into his ear, “I love you so, so much. Thank you for letting me make love to you.”

The term ‘make love’ is usually embarrassing, but in his blissed state, Kenma only burrows further into Kuroo’s chest, smiling against his warm skin, knowing that Kuroo understands as they fall asleep - for the first time - as mates.


	10. Rattling Cages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some extra free time, so I cranked out another chapter! But don't get used to it, this semester has been rough and I don't foresee it letting up anytime soon. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

(Two months later)

Hajime knows that Tooru can feel his eyes on him; his cheeks are flushed and his mouth is quirked up in an adorably shy smile. His eyes keep darting over to where Hajime is sitting on the couch, watching his omega make omurice for dinner, just about the only meal that Tooru is capable of making without burning the apartment down. Ever since he became pregnant, Tooru’s omega instincts have become more pronounced than ever. Usually Hajime always cooked for them, cleaned the apartment, took care of Tooru. Now, Tooru is trying to do everything on top of his responsibilities to the team. Hajime knows that he is exhausted but he can’t get him to stop. The only thing that Tooru does for himself nowadays is nest... _ everywhere.  _ The living room and their bedroom seem to be in a constant state of duress. Everyday, Hajime remakes the couch and their bed, and everyday he comes home to find some new way that Tooru has decided to organize them. But Hajime can’t find it in himself to be mad or even mildly irritated. Because Tooru is becoming a mother and nothing is more evident of that fact than his gradually swelling baby bump. Tooru is going to enter his second trimester in only a couple of weeks and his belly has finally become noticeable. And ever since, Hajime hasn’t been able to take his eyes off him. Like Tooru, his instincts have become more pronounced, as well. Whenever Tooru comes home from his alpha-infested team practice, Hajime scents him for hours until he smells completely of Hajime. He’s become more protective and aggressive, too, which annoys Tooru and arouses him at the same time. He is definitely aroused right now. And so is Hajime, who has the perfect view of Tooru’s silhouette and his gorgeous belly. 

After sitting in companionable silence while Tooru finishes making dinner, the omega finally announces that dinner is ready, bringing the dishes over to Hajime on the couch and sitting down next to him, closer than he probably needs to be. A tension settles over them but it's not bad. The moment Tooru sets his plate down, Hajime is on him, pulling him into his lap. Tooru whimpers and comes willingly, sitting sideways on Hajime’s lap, his arms wrapped around Hajime’s neck. Hajime slides his hand up Tooru’s pale, soft thighs, his other hand wrapped around Tooru’s waist. Their lips are sliding against each other, Tooru humming pleasantly when Hajime slips his tongue inside his mouth. The hand on Tooru’s thigh wanders past his hip and to his belly, stroking it with reverence. Tooru sighs into his mouth before pulling away and resting his forehead against Hajime’s. He whispers between them, “That feels good.”

Hajime’s lips quirk up in a small smile though his eyes remain on his hand that rests on Tooru’s belly. “Do you think the baby can feel it?” he asks, looking into Tooru’s chocolate brown eyes when he does so. Eyes that are brimming with so much adoration that it makes Hajime’s heart hurt. He nods almost imperceptibly and breathes out, “Yes.”

Hajime captures his lips again. The kiss is chaste but it says so much; how much he loves Tooru and how much he loves their baby. Tooru understands, he always does. Their kisses become more heated, their touches more aggressive. Tooru’s arms tighten around his neck and Hajime’s hand wanders to his ass, to which Tooru makes an appreciative noise. Hajime’s hand moves underneath his knee and he lifts him, earning him a giggle from Tooru. Hajime carries him bridal-style to their room and lays him gently in his nest, kissing him deeply while Tooru’s hands make their way into his hair. Hajime undresses him slowly, kissing every inch of his body that he can reach while Tooru moans beneath him. Hajime pays special attention to his belly, caressing it and peppering it with open-mouthed kisses. As Hajime moves farther down his body, Tooru’s legs slip over his shoulders, clenching around his head as Hajime eats him out. Tooru mewls, his hands now massaging Hajime’s scalp. Tooru is murmuring his name, breathing it out like a prayer, and Hajime loves it, adores it. He crawls up Tooru’s body and claims his mouth in a searing kiss, putting all his love into it. When they break apart, Tooru is flushed and breathing hard, his eyes big black globes, glazed over with a mixture of arousal and affection. Hajime rests his forehead against Tooru’s to catch his breath while Tooru pets him. And though they are both hard, and though Tooru is leaking slick all over the bed, Hajime doesn't want to go any further. He doesn't think Tooru wants to either. He moves off of him, sidling up behind him, his chest to Tooru's back. He places a possessive hand on Tooru's belly and strokes it while he and Tooru snuggle in his omega’s nest and fall asleep, happy and content. 

* * *

Koushi got what he wanted: the government is now officially open to discussing their role in the Omega Rights Movement. Koushi, with the help of Asahi and Tanaka’s imposing figures, managed to get the full attention of city government and is going to discuss the movement’s terms for the ending of the protests. Noya, Yaku, and Tooru are accompanying him and of course, Daichi. The alpha refused to be left behind and his stubbornness managed to reach unprecedented levels. So, eventually, after several threats of withholding sex that went unrecognized, Koushi gave in and let him come on the condition that he kept his mouth shut and acted like he wasn’t there. Koushi strategically failed to mention to anybody that he had been in pain since that morning, though he had a feeling that Yaku was growing suspicious of him; Koushi was notoriously bad at acting. And on top of that, he had very low pain tolerance. The universe was working against him; it obviously didn’t want him to be there but right now, he was telling the universe to shut the fuck up. 

Koushi knew why he was in pain, he was just trying to ignore it. Koushi let Noya, Yaku, and Tooru take the lead. Noya because he could inspire excitement in anyone and Yaku because he had the ability to tell just about anybody what to do and they would do it without a second thought to avoid his commanding glare. And Koushi planned for Tooru to take his spot in the movement after he gave birth so that he wouldn’t need to worry about not being there for a while. Not to mention, as the talks progressed, so did Koushi’s pain. His contractions were getting closer and closer together and as they did, Koushi grew more nervous. Eventually, his alpha would notice the change in his pheromones and instinctively try to fix whatever was wrong. Eventually everyone else in the room would notice, as well. Finally, after he felt the first bit of slick wet his pants, Koushi knew that he was found out. He felt Daichi’s entire body go rigid before he rushed over to Koushi, not caring whatsoever that he had just interrupted a very important meeting. “Koushi…” he murmured as he inhaled Koushi’s scent, learning everything he needed to know from that one sense. He looked into Koushi’s eyes, worry very evident in his own, “Are you in labor?”

Those four words sent a hush over the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the couple, watching what unfolded silently. When Koushi gave an almost imperceptible nod, Daichi inhaled bodily and then said in his most alpha voice, “We’re going to the hospital.” With no warning, he swept Koushi out of his chair and carried him bridal-style to the door, completely ignoring all the eyes that followed him out the door, his entire world revolving around Koushi in that moment. As Daichi carried him out, he leaned his head down to whisper words of encouragement into Koushi’s ear, “You’re beautiful. You’re amazing. You’re going to be a mother. You’re going to give birth to my baby. We’re going to be a family.” Koushi feels his eyes tear up and he nestles further into the comforting warmth of his alpha, his comforting scent making the pain much more bearable. 

When they get to the hospital, Daichi doesn’t leave his side for one second, growling at anybody who even slightly implies that he should. After he gets into the hospital gown, Daichi helps him make his nest, helps him get as comfortable as possible in the sterile hospital room. While Koushi tries to keep a smile on his face to make Daichi comfortable in return, the contractions become so painful that he finds it hard to do. He can feel his smiles become more like grimaces and when they do, Daichi kisses his wrinkled forehead and murmurs into his hair, “You don’t need to do that for me, baby.” Koushi tries to argue, but instead just gasps when a particularly painful contraction seizes his body. Daichi calls for a nurse and turns back to him, holding his slim hand tightly and saying, “You smile for everyone, Kou. Just think about yourself right now.”

Koushi groans in pain and shoves his face into Daichi’s chest, trying to find relief in the feel and smell of his body. He whimpers Daichi’s name but right when Daichi attempts to comfort him further, the nurse comes in and unceremoniously pushes him out of the way. She says matter-of-factly, “Sugawara-san, you are going into labor. This is going to hurt but you need to start pushing.” Koushi feels his eyes immediately swivel to Daichi, begging for help, but the nurse snaps him out of it. “Sugawara-san, your alpha cannot help you now. Start pushing and this will all be over soon.”

Koushi holds out his hand for Daichi to grasp and when he does, Koushi nods to the nurse. Ignoring the pain, he begins pushing, turning all of his attention to Daichi’s strong, firm grasp, taking comfort from the simple contact and using it as his source of strength. The pain is worse than anything he has ever felt before; worse than the first time that Daichi knotted him, worse than breaking his leg in college. He cries out, the pain nearly unbearable, and pushes harder, wanting the baby to get out of him as quickly as possible. In the back of his mind, the part that isn’t clouded by pain, Koushi is aware of Daichi ignoring the nurse’s orders and coming to stand right next to him. He brushes his sweaty bangs off his forehead, placing a kiss there and murmuring words - probably super sweet and loving words - into his hair, his grip on Koushi’s hand still strong, still grounding Koushi to his spot on earth. The long minutes and hours blend together and Koushi loses track of time, the pain and Daichi becoming the only things that he is aware of. 

Finally - after who knows how long, after Koushi was actually considering giving up - the pain lessens considerably and Koushi hears a sudden burble of crying. Daichi sighs and says, his voice amazed by whatever he is seeing, “She’s beautiful.” Koushi opens his eyes and is met with the most amazing sight in the world. A little girl, her little bit of hair black like Daichi’s, her eyes dark brown, a little birthmark underneath her left eye. Koushi feels a sob rip from his body and he holds his weak arms out, his request instantly granted when a little bundle of crying skin is placed into his arms. He feels tears stream down his cheeks and he feels his mouth split into the biggest smile he swears he has ever smiled. Daichi leans down, his head right next to his own to look into their daughter’s eyes, making little noises of adoration as he holds out a thick finger to his child. Her cries gradually diminish as she realizes that there is something in front of her face and she reaches out, curling a tiny fist around his finger, barely able to grasp it but still trying to hold on for her life. Koushi hadn’t realized that Daichi was holding his breath until he lets it all out in that moment, obviously awestruck by this tiny baby. He whispers between them, “She’s strong.” And then he looks to Koushi, who turns to him, as well, and says, “Just like her mother.”

Koushi’s smile manages to get bigger as he lets out another sob and feels more tears streak his flushed cheeks. He leans up and captures Daichi’s lips, though another sob breaks it almost immediately. But he lets his head rest against Daichi’s as they look at their beautiful creation, her little hand still wrapped around his finger. 

* * *

That afternoon, they got a call from Daichi. Suga had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who weighed 2.8 kilograms. He told Bokuto that they had decided to name her Yui. Keiji was very happy for them but he was also a little sad. Despite the fact that Yachi’s pregnancy was moving along very smoothly, Keiji still couldn’t help but be a little upset that he wasn’t able to be the one to give Bokuto a baby. But those feelings were coming far less often than they used to and Keiji knew that it was because of Bokuto. Bokuto, his alpha, his mate, whose affection and excitement was infectious, who never thought of him as less than because of his biology. Keiji knew that Bokuto was a gift that the world had presented to him and everyday he was reminded of that. Especially now that they were beginning to make preparations for their soon-to-be child. 

Right now, they were in a baby store, picking up all the essentials that they needed, and a few extras that Bokuto begged to buy because they were “cute” or “precious” or “remind me of Keiji.” Keiji relented easily, Bokuto had that effect on him; he was too happy and Keiji couldn’t stand ruining his mood even a little bit. When they were finally done, their cart was overloaded and they ended spending way more than Keiji had planned to. Though of course Bokuto paid for it all, boasting about his incredibly high-paying job all the while. Keiji had to practically drag him out of the store since he was busy shouting about how amazing Keiji was, embarrassing him and making him flush so much that he looked like a tomato. 

When they got home, Keiji was once again met with a destruction zone. The furniture from their extra room was haphazardly stacked against the wall in the living room and plastic was strewn all across the floor as they attempted to complete the surprisingly long process of repainting the apartment. Keiji feels uncomfortable looking at the mess but he can only do so much about it at the moment. Bokuto, however, seems to thrive in all this chaos. He immediately starts carrying all their bags in (he insisted on letting Keiji carry only two measly bags) and putting them down in random places. Keiji lets him, unable to deal with the mess that is their apartment. 

After changing into some crappy, old clothes, they start working on painting again. Bokuto, of course, manages to enjoy it, while Keiji just thinks of it as another time-consuming chore. Most days, Bokuto puts on dance music and sings and dances as he paints. Sometimes, he paints designs to pass the time (which Keiji has to paint over). Today, it seems he’s decided to start a paint war with Keiji, splattering his black curls with pastel yellow paint, the color that they agreed on for the baby’s room. Keiji doesn’t mind though, because after covering each other in paint, Bokuto backs him against the nearest wall and kisses him deeply.

Keiji immediately opens up for him, moaning and winding his arms around Bokuto’s broad shoulders, allowing himself to be lifted up, effectively ruining the paint job that they had just managed to accomplish. But Keiji can’t bring himself to care, not when Bokuto’s tongue is in his mouth and his strong hands are on his ass. He runs his hands through Bokuto’s gelled hair, letting the strands fall to his forehead as their kisses get deeper and hotter. When Bokuto moves his mouth to his neck, Keiji murmurs his name over and over again, gasping as Bokuto sucks and bites his useless scent glands. Keiji clenches his legs around Bokuto’s broad waist, moaning when Bokuto begins to rut against him, dry-humping his ass. Suddenly, Keiji remembers: Bokuto’s rut is supposed to start today. And then, Bokuto’s kiss on his neck turns into a blood-drawing bite as Bokuto groans against him. Bokuto’s breath is suddenly in his ear, hot and heady, “I wanna fuck you...come inside you...”

Keiji, knowing that he should find Bokuto’s words vulgar, moans and nods his head excitedly, finding Bokuto’s insistent lips as he is easily carried to their bedroom. When he is unceremoniously deposited on the bed, he instantly spreads his legs, his instincts telling him to submit and submit he does. Bokuto, despite being in a rut haze, prepares him well before he takes him, sliding inside him in one smooth thrust. Keiji mewls as Bokuto fucks him roughly, secretly loving the aggressive behavior, loving that Bokuto’s alpha instincts still want him like this. He can feel Bokuto’s knot inflating and as it does, Bokuto’s thrusts slow down, his mouth moving gently over his neck. After years of being together, Bokuto knows that his knot hurts Keiji more than it would an omega because unlike omega’s, Keiji’s hole cannot naturally stretch to accommodate it. So, Bokuto comforts him; he caresses his skin, he kisses his neck and tweaks his nipples, he does everything he can think of to make his knot a little less painful. But it's all worth it when he feels Bokuto’s cum warm his insides and Bokuto whispers in his ear, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story's title and all of its chapter titles will be taken from the song, "Changes" by Langhorne Slim & the Law. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
